Marked
by MelonMochi
Summary: (au/ooc/boyxboy) Ryuji is preparing to become a full-fledged exorcist and accepts a dangerous mission to earn his license: assassinate a demon prince by the name of Rin. But his guards and older brothers will make it difficult for Ryuji to get close enough. So, instead of killing Rin the traditional way, he's forced to sign a contract and go undercover as a personal servant...
1. The Night Nobody Said Goodbye

**Hello! Welcome to my first big fanfic. I've written stuff here before, but the chapters were always short and I eventually lost interest or started over. Anyway, this story picks up after the anime. There will be spoilers for the original ending in the first chapter (this one!) It takes place in an alternative universe, so none of the True Cross students were present during the anime's ending.**

**Sorry to anyone clicking on this expecting it to be a love story, but there won't be much romance... Maybe moments here and there but it mostly focuses on plot. The main pairing is BonXRin and may include a bit of BonXAmai, though it'll be very one-sided.**

**I'll try to post every Monday. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far, or if you find any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Blue Exorcist belongs to Katou Kazue and Co.**

* * *

**The Night Nobody Said Goodbye  
****Chapter One**

My name is Suguro Ryuji and today I am graduating.

Sort of.

Graduation day, to us exwires, is a time when we receive our final assignments and temporary licenses.

I thought I would be more excited than this, finally able to achieve a life-long dream, but instead I sat calmly in the large, leather chair, impassively awaiting my future.

Mephisto sat across from me, comfortable at his cherry wood desk. He was silent as he examined my written request for a specific mission. After a short while, he looked up at me, his deep, mossy green eyes intimidating and piercing. He was scrutinizing every tiny detail, from my posture to my expression, searching for something to use as an excuse to reject it. I waited patiently, eyes firmly locked to his. It was not an easy decision to make and I'd rather not ruin the opportunity by speaking out of line.

Finally, he spoke, a relief from the deafening silence that surrounded us. "I am very impressed with your progress, Suguro. Out of all my exwires, you have improved the fastest," he paused, folding his gloved hands neatly in front of him. "It doesn't surprise me that you requested this mission, and it shouldn't surprise you to know that I have already given you much consideration."

"Thanks," I muttered. I wasn't really in the mood for receiving more compliments and, as a result, my tone was brash.

He seemed to linger on my response, but quickly continued outlining the details of the mission. "This is a very dangerous assignment, Suguro." He lowered his eyes, darkening his expression. "Your job will be to infiltrate the heart of demon territory and assassinate the bastard son of Satan."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before nodding.

Rumors have spread about this mission over the past year: every exwire who accepted it never returned. It started being offered at True Cross Academy about fourteen months ago. The Paladin said it was because they needed someone who the enemy was unfamiliar with. Demons were social creatures, similar to humans, and those who remembered the faces of exorcists spread descriptions and sketches throughout the community, so it was a logical reason. Unfortunately, almost all exwires are inexperienced and young. Thus the nasty rumors, which everyone knew were more truth than gossip.

I planned on accepting this mission, or something similar, since I fully dropped my high school classes to focus on my license. The other students dreaded it, treated it like a suicide mission, but I was not afraid. "I understand."

Mephisto smiled at me, a warm, mournful expression. Surely he expected the worst would happen and had little hope for my survival. He opened his mouth, hesitating with his thoughts before whispering a humble, "Excellent." He fumbled with a few things on his desk before sliding a small packet of papers to me. "His name is Rin. We don't know much about him or his lifestyle."

A picture of a teenage boy, about my age, was attached to the top of the pile. His hair was a deep navy, disheveled and attractive as it drew attention to his young features. He had striking blue eyes and an innocent, playful expression. I found it odd how human he appeared, save for the subtly pointed ears.

"This is a strangely professional picture for a demon," I noted, irritated by the charming profile shot. Why didn't _I_ ever look this good in my pictures?

"Ah," Mephisto let out a soft chuckle, voice like music. "How foolish of me to think you wouldn't notice." He leaned back in his chair, staring out the window behind his desk. The view was ugly and morose, a veil of monochrome miasma invading the horizon. "Rin is a half-breed, born in Tokyo and raised human."

My eyes shifted down to the photo, curiosity peeked by his words. Never in my years of studying demonology had I heard of one living imperceptibly among humankind and then being taken back once hitting puberty. "_'We don't know much about him'_, huh?"

He gave me an impish smirk before turning back to the window. "The Vatican eventually became aware of this and allowed him to reside here under my critical surveillance. When the war started, he was traded over to the demon kings. In return, we received assurance that Rome would not be attacked. He was soon after transferred to a demon palace in Nagoya."

"How many are there?" My mind drifted to a different subject and my voice followed.

He didn't look at me, attention focused on the tattered view of Assiah. "We know he lives with two of the kings, but the exact population of demons is unknown."

"Okay, I'm ready." I said, standing abruptly. Mephisto's head snapped to me, confused and shocked.

"Isn't there more you'd like to know?"

I skimmed the first page of the packet, reading over the short description I had just been given verbally, and then shook my head slowly, meeting his gaze. "No, sir."

"I suppose it's good that you're enthusiastic," he breathed, lips forming a small smile as he stood. "Suguro, I will be waiting for you at the main gate. I will take you as far as I can. Meet me at nine."

"Yes, sir." I responded quickly, wanting to be alone.

"I look forward to your success." His voice held no emotion. I assumed he said this many times before only to be disappointed and could no longer bring himself to sound anything but numb. "Use tonight to say farewell to your friends. I will be in touch with your parents later in the week." To tell them I've died, no less.

And with that, our conversation was finally over. I quietly hoped Mephisto would be his usual perky, strange self during the drive tomorrow. I don't need any more people feeling sorry for me because of my choices.

* * *

Instead of spending my remaining hours with friends as Mephisto suggested, I sneaked out of the school's boundaries for a walk around town. I remember the shopping plaza that used to stand here all too well; a bustling place filled with thousands of people. Two years ago, Gehenna swallowed it, leveling exquisite buildings and commandeering what remained. The demons have long since left, however, being uncomfortable residing so close to the exorcist's Japanese headquarters: True Cross Academy.

The sun waned in the distance, scattering shades of orange and purple across the horizon. Its fading light cast ominous, stretched shadows on what remained of the lifeless prefecture.

Barely three years ago, something strange happened at the Vatican. A priest came up with the idea to open a Gehenna Gate and _bomb_ it through the open portal using some foreign technology they found. A large amount of demon blood was needed to summon the gate, so the Paladin forced exorcists all over the world to go on random killing sprees. Needless to say, it didn't go over well. The bomb had no effect and Satan's forces literally poured into Assiah, a fusillade of demons seeking revenge for their kin. At least, that's what we were told.

When all this started, people hardly noticed a difference. Demon sightings became more common, but everyone eventually adapted and tried to ignore it. Then, a year later, things changed. Gehenna declared war on us and innocent people began to die in massive numbers.

They wanted Assiah for themselves for whatever reason, and now the demon realm is ripping apart our world, melding into us like a reality glitch. Parts of Gehenna appear overnight in random areas called '_Gehenna Sectors_'. They're like central hubs where demons reside when not slaughtering humankind.

Japan was rumored to be the worst, an origin point of sorts, though no one knew why. Possessions and murders were commonplace and made the jobs of exorcists difficult. Their numbers quickly began to dwindle. The Order is constantly searching for new volunteers, but most of the people that meet the age requirements, (twenty-one), are too scared to sign up.

I sighed heavily and sat down on the remains of a marble fountain to watch the moon rise. The sun had just disappeared beyond the horizon of miasma, but I could still feel its warmth radiating in all directions. It was a comforting sensation, to know that they couldn't take away the heat of summer.

"There you are! I knew I'd find you here." I felt a familiar presence sit beside me. "So...how did it go?" He hesitated with his question, as if he was uncertain whether to ask it.

"He accepted it," I said simply, surprised by how exhausted I sounded.

"Oh," he let his voice trail off. "That's great to hear." He tried to laugh, to lighten the mood, but he couldn't and ended his sentence with a short, barely audible sigh.

We both fell quiet, a piercing silence that made me sick. Shima was my best friend, someone who I relied on to always act cheerful and stupid, to always make me forget when things were bad. I know my decision isn't any easier on him than it is on me, but he is the last person I expected to act gloomy about it.

"So, hey!" To my relief, his tone brightened. "You know what today is, right?" He grinned at me, a familiar, playful expression stretching across his face.

"It's Saturday, you idiot." I smiled.

Shima laughed, waving a hand as if to dismiss my response. "It's movie night."

Before things went to shit, the three of us had this day where we would get together, stay up late, eat junk food, and watch terrible American movies. It was tradition for us, but we stopped once Japan closed its ports to outside countries in an attempt to contain the demons. Soon after, we lost our global internet connection and could only visit websites that used local servers, so torrents were out of the question.

"Movie night? With foreign movies?" I tilted my head.

"You bet." He winked at me.

"And how did you get these '_American movies_'?"

His smile widened into something more devilish. "Don't worry about that."

"It better not be porn."

"N-No! It's not, I-I swear!" He stuttered, trying to hold back a laugh. "I even got us a couple pizzas and drinks. Just like old times." He stood, brushing the dust from his pants. "Come on, Konekomaru is waiting." He reached out to me.

Realistically, I should be preparing myself for tomorrow, but in all honesty, the offer was too good to pass up. Besides, Mephisto _did_ tell me to spend tonight with friends.

I accepted his hand and pulled myself to my feet. "I hope you didn't leave Koneko in that old dormitory alone."

He shrugged. "Someone had to come out here to drag your sorry butt back inside."

* * *

Morning arrived too quickly, and I scolded myself for staying up late as I waited for Mephisto at the main gate. I didn't bring much with me, just a few necessities I figured would be useful for discretely killing a demon. It was all stuffed into a dark blue gym bag that sat at my feet.

While I waited, I distracted myself by rereading the two pages of the packet I'd been given. There wasn't much to it. However, it specifically stated that I could use whatever lethal method appealed to me and that I would not be held accountable for anything illegal. It also outlined how to get into the gated territory in step-by-step bullet points, which I found rather odd. After sneaking in, I was to immediately seek out a demon who would apparently aid me in gaining access to the palace, but nothing more. A written description was provided along with a crudely drawn map in the unfortunate, (_highly likely_,it said), event I couldn't find him.

My eyes wandered back to the picture of the demon prince, Rin. What was he like? He grew up among humans, so surely he was empathic toward our situation. Or maybe he was one of those egotistical, narcissistic assholes that didn't care about anyone but himself. He did, after all, go from feared outcast to adored king in a matter of days.

And then, I wondered if he had a family he cared about here. Anyone brave enough to hide such a dangerous demon must deeply care for him, but did he return that compassion? I wond-

The vibrant shade of a bright, pink limousine ripped me from my thoughts. It looked like a toy, completely out of place as it drove down the dully colored roadway. I folded the papers and picked up my bag. Mephisto stuck his head out the window, motioning for me to enter.

Surprisingly, the interior of the car was a rather normal gray color. It was comfortable, with leather seats and a soft carpet underneath. The only thing that bothered me was a mini bar and buffet combination along the driver's side. It was stocked with candy and...are those packages of instant ramen? I knew Mephisto was a strange person, so I didn't think too deeply about it.

"Hungry?" He noticed me staring at it.

"No, thanks." I didn't eat breakfast, but I wasn't hungry in the slightest. Hopefully the demons would feed me.

"Nervous?" He rested his chin in his hand, grinning knowingly at me.

Uncomfortable under his gaze, I looked down at the folded papers in my hand. Of course I was nervous. Who wouldn't be? I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of mocking me though, so I lied, holding my head high. "No more than usual, I guess."

Mephisto narrowed his eyes at me, seeing through my ruse immediately. "Don't do that." I sighed and allowed my shoulders to slump, admitting defeat. "You'll be fine, Suguro." I could hear the obvious smirk on his face as he spoke, tone amused and light. "I suggest you try to get comfortable in your new environment before you attempt any killing. Relax and make some friends; you're less likely to make noticeable mistakes that way."

"That reminds me," I unfolded the pages, curious about the demon described within them. "Who is this demon you want me to find?"

"Ah, that is my loyal little brother."

Everyone knew Mephisto was a demon, but the Vatican had placed their trust in him, so we did too. Well, it wasn't as if we had a choice on the matter. He owned the school and surrounding town, and none of the students or residents were stupid enough to leave just because the man who was True Cross' president since its creation turned out to be a demon.

"Is he a member of the Order too?"

"No." Mephisto let out a sigh, expression softening. "I suspect Amaimon is the reason our exwires are unable to focus on their assingment."

Amaimon is the Earth King and eighth prince of Gehenna. The youngest, if memory serves correct. Well, I guess _second_ youngest would be more accurate now. I remember reading about him in class, though we only studied his kin, not him specifically.

"He's childish and impulsive and thinks I'm sending him humans to play with," he continued, gazing thoughtfully out the window. The ride was beginning to get rough, meaning we were nearing our destination. "I've tried to convince him otherwise, but he's very stubborn." He faced me, smiling softly. "I know it's against your personality," I shrugged. "Try to listen to everything he says. If you're submissive, he'll help you."

"Is it _absolutely_ necessary for me to rely on him?"

"Well, no. It's merely a suggestion." The limousine slowed to a stop. "I do recommend that you attempt to bond with him, however, even if you don't want his assistance."

I cocked an eyebrow, puzzled by his words. He tells me that his brother is responsible for the difficulty of this mission, then turns around and tells me to make friends with him? Yeah, right.

"I'm serious." He picked up on my disapproval. I scoffed at his response and opened the door. Ultimately, it would be my decision, though I wasn't too keen on making it. "Wait." Mephisto grabbed my arm before I could escape.

I turned to him, surprised to find a revolver in his outstretched hand. I stared at it, mesmerized and concerned. Its barrel had an intricate, spiraled design. "What's this for?"

"It's not because I doubt your skills," he winked at me. "It's for when you find yourself in a tight spot, or if you need a little extra help, or," he paused, lowering his voice. "If you want an easy way out."

I glared at him, offended that he would ever consider this an option. "I-I...I don't need it!"

"Take it," Mephisto shoved it into my hand. "It could mean the difference between life or death in there. You have six bullets cast in silver and blessed by the Pope, so use them wisely."

I stepped out of the car and took a moment to tuck it safely into my bag. "Thanks, I guess."

"Head east," he pointed to a looming cloud of miasma, "you'll see it eventually." I heard the car door slam shut as I picked up my things. "Good luck, Suguro." Mephisto spoke to me through a rolled-down window. "Be prepared for the worst, but hope for the best."

"A lot of good that'll do me," I spat sarcastically. He shrugged, agreeing, and tipped his hat to me in farewell.

I waited, watching as the toy-like vehicle began to disappear into the distance. There was little around me in terms of landmarks – no trees or buildings or signs, just traces of civilization buried under Gehenna's dust. It would be a long walk, but I estimated I'd be there well before sunset if my empty stomach allowed it.

I stretched, steadied my bag on my shoulder, and began the trip to the ruined city of Nagoya.


	2. The World We Left Behind

**The World We Left Behind  
****Chapter Two**

There's a silence here, a distant echo of the times when this city was alive, thriving, crowded with people from all walks of life. Memories became muffled under the tread of my feet and the sound of wind howled through debris torn loose from magnificent structures. The demons were hiding, shifting in the darkness, muttering to themselves, waiting for the sun to disappear.

It was a strange, fascinating place with crumbled buildings stained gray from the miasma and reddened dirt hard and cracked. A layer of dust covered everything, (myself included), like the city had been lost in the mists of time. I always believed there was beauty in chaos, a shred of hope hidden even in this demon trodden place. Weeds poked from out of the caked earth and I saw a shrub sitting comfortably in the shade of a tattered office building.

The entrance to the demon city was blocked by a large metal gate with a visible seal covering the hinges. It was a complicated sigil, but poorly placed. I easily slipped through the widely spaced fences, (my bag, not so much.) Looking back at the gate as I stumbled inside, I had to wonder if it was to keep intruders out or to keep the demons under curfew.

Its interior didn't seem any different aside from the low-level demons meandering about. Many were hobgoblins which reminded me that I should be looking for the Earth King. He was a man of average height and weight, green hair, and dark colored clothing. It was a vague description, but there weren't many demons that flawlessly mimicked humans in terms of appearance, so he shouldn't be hard to find.

That is, if I wanted his help to begin with, which I didn't. Instead of aimlessly searching for him, I followed Mephisto's map until I found myself at the base of the palace.

It stood out clearly among the debris, mostly because of the bright grass on the other side of its enclosed perimeter. The palace's dark stones were neatly placed and constructed. It was three stories tall, decorated with arched windows and gaslights trapped in tarnished, copper fixtures that gave off an eerie glow.

The demon palace reminded me of Victorian architecture commonly referenced in those popular, modern vampire novels.

N-Not that I've ever read one, obviously.

Like the city itself, the palace was blocked by a six-foot tall metal gate. Since there was no sigil, I figured I could walk right in and use Amaimon as an excuse to gain entrance.

It wasn't a very good plan and I felt immediate relief when someone called out to me from the other side of the gate.

"Get away from there!" A white-haired man approached me with a long stride. "I just pain-" He paused, expression melting from frustrated to sinister. "Oh? Who are you?"

I was going to answer him, honestly, but I was too distracted. Not because I was afraid of him or because he was a demon, but because he had small cracks in his face that oozed coal tar. Some twirled around him, making a squeaking sound as they bumped into each other. Others flitted away to find something dirty to infest. It was all accompanied by a _very_ unpleasant scent.

The demon's hair was white, tousled and unclean. He grinned at me with a row of sharp teeth and small, vertical pupils. Nothing seemed odd about his clothing, an unbuttoned collared shirt under a vest and khakis, except he was covered in black splotches. I wasn't certain if they were from the coal tar or something else.

"I asked you a question," he growled at me through gritted teeth, annoyed at my silence.

"I'm here to see someone."

"Who?"

"None of your business." His face was starting to piss me off. "Let me in and I'll be on my way."

He quickly lost his patience with me and snatched the collar of my shirt through the gate. I felt cold claws scrape against my skin as he pulled me forward. My face slammed into the fence and I immediately felt something sticky against my cheek. Paint? "Who the hell do you think you are!?" He snarled loudly, drool escaping from the corners of his mouth.

"Fuck you."

Before he had the chance to snap my neck, something from a large maple tree a few yards from us grabbed his attention. A second demon gracefully descended from one of the low branches. He approached calmly, tattered ends of his jacket fluttering behind him like a mist of smoke. Something hung from his mouth, but I couldn't see what it was from my awkward position against the gate.

"_Huuuh_?" The demon of rot, still tightly holding on to my shirt, tilted his head and cupped a hand to his ear, face an ugly glare. "What did you say, Amaimon?"

So this was the Earth King. Strange, I expected him to be taller.

"He's here to see me," Amaimon said simply, eyes locked on his brother. He flicked away whatever he had in his mouth. "Get your filthy hands off him."

Astaroth snapped and released me to lash out at his brother, grabbing his striped shirt and yanking him close. "Watch what you say to me, you little shit." He leaned toward the green-haired demon, who turned his head away to avoid the scent of his breath. "Speak like that again and you'll wish you were never born." He spat and shoved the smaller demon away before leaving, a trail of coal tar following closely behind.

I watched the Earth King curiously as he stood there, face devoid of emotion. His eyes were cast to the ground and, for a while, it seemed as if he'd forgotten about me. Eventually, he looked up at me with a distant, bored expression. He opened the gate and stepped aside, attentively observing me as I entered the palace grounds.

I began to feel nervous and tense, knowing I would constantly be in the presence of hostile demons from here on out. "Uh," I tried to speak to him, maybe introduce myself, but he didn't seem interested. "Amaimon, right? I know your brother...well, one of them."

He didn't say anything and continued to stare, examining me like I was a fresh piece of meat, (I guess technically...) His haughty, half-lidded eyes traveled down my body and back up to my face. "I like your hair," he spoke with a voice like music, just as Mephisto did, but it held an undercurrent of enmity. "You smell," he stepped forward cautiously, sniffing the air, "like the forest at night after it rains."

I wasn't sure if that was a compliment.

Amaimon suddenly seemed to gain control over whatever desire was growing within him. "I am here to offer you help." He now spoke naturally and fluidly. "First, we will-"

"I don't need your '_help_'." I snapped at him, glaring.

His eyes flicked to mine, but he didn't look the least bit disappointed. "Everyone says that." He dug a lollipop out of the inner breast pocket of his jacket. "Go ahead and do what you want," he scoffed, popping the blue candy into his mouth. "When you're ready," he pointed a clawed finger to the maple tree, "come find me. If I don't see you within an hour, I'll assume you're dead."

I breathed slowly, trying to calm myself. My knuckles were white as I watched him walk away nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just insulted me. His blank tone pissed me off more than it should and his words made my chest tighten; but I had to let it go, I had to stay focused and composed. Emotions were a sign of weakness to demons, a disgusting, unwanted connection to humanity.

So I took a moment to close my eyes and recollect myself before deciding to explore.

Despite the hobgoblins playing in the grass, nothing appeared truly demonic. The foliage was bright and lively, swaying with an unseen breeze. Exotic flowers, blooming brilliantly, were strategically placed against the dark building, forming an unusual, colorful line. It was like an oasis in a desert, alienated from debris and death.

Around the back was a large, open field with interspersed training equipment positioned rather close to the back wall of the palace. Opposite of that lay what remained of Nagoya. The fading sunlight gave the city a ghostly, red tint.

An echoing, wood sound dragged my attention away from the ruins. On the other side of where I stood, practice sword in hand, was Rin.

His navy hair stuck to his brow with sweat. He held a battered, wooden sword and viciously attacked a dummy in front of him. Having practiced with one myself a few times over the years, I could tell he was rather talented with it. His attacks were organized and precise, flowing naturally from him, as if the weapon were an extension of his arm. He aimed for specific parts of the dummy: neck, abdomen, and then upper thigh.

I watched for longer than I should have, realizing this when the back door opened and two well-dressed men emerged. He turned to them, accidentally locking eyes with me. I couldn't bring myself to look away, mesmerized by his appearance, his ability to effortlessly look human. He forced a weak smile and waved awkwardly, causing the other two demons to face me.

I must've been a sight to see: standing stupidly with wide eyes and a paint-stained face all covered in a thin layer of orange dirt.

The taller of the two men approached me, hands tucked behind his back. I knew by looking at his face that he could smell my human blood. I'm not sure if it was brought about by a sixth sense from training, or a deep rooted, primitive instinct, but I knew.

His skin was dark, a milk chocolate shade that contrasted beautifully with his pale, white hair. It was slicked back, though it seemed to be coming undone as chunks of hair sat upright at a backward angle. A thick, silver curl dangled in front of his face, adding a touch of elegance to his overall intimidating appearance. He was dressed in a black suit, purple pinstripes flowing vertically down the fabric.

"You're a new face." His voice was bitter, carrying the slightest hint of a foreign accent. It sounded...European? I couldn't quite place the country. "It's dangerous for someone like you to be here," he spoke quietly so the others wouldn't hear. "Are you passing through?"

My heart pounded in my throat, preventing me from responding. His presence was so overwhelming, like I was standing in front of a god.

"Yo, Demetri!" A similarly dressed man with neat, auburn hair rushed Rin inside after calling out to him. "You coming?" he asked, giving an irritated, impatient shrug when he didn't receive an answer.

Demetri smiled knowingly at me before walking away, following his companion into the palace and leaving me alone on the field.

* * *

Methodically, I made my way back to the maple tree, still dazed by the dark man's powerful presence. If these were the type of demons that surrounded Rin, perhaps I should swallow my pride and accept Amaimon's help.

"Hmm? Are you done, Suguro?" He hummed at me from a low branch, velvety green tail swaying lazily back and forth. "Ready to accept my offer?"

I wasn't ready to accept anything from a demon, especially from someone as annoying and mean as Amaimon. "Tell me what you plan to do and I'll consider it." My tone was harsh and demanding.

He stared at me, parting his mouth slightly so his fangs poked out. "I give you a disguise that will allow you to walk freely among our kind, albeit with a few menial tasks here and there."

I tilted my head, annoyed at his subtleness. "What do you mean?"

Amaimon sat upright, tucking his tail into the crevices of his tattered jacket and allowing his legs to dangle over the edge of the branch. He seemed to melt into the tree, as if I wouldn't be able to find him if I looked away. "You will take on the role of my personal servant. You'll be able to interact with others without being seen as a threat." He pulled out a lollipop and stared at it. "It's not a hard concept to grasp," he eyed me contemptuously, "but I suppose these things are beyond human comprehension." He unwrapped it with his teeth. "I'll be more..._specific_ from now on."

I could feel my blood boiling, but I did my best to keep my cool. "Hey, asshole. I could do without the blatant insults."

He slipped off the branch, landing rather close to me. "Are you going to accept the offer?" He tilted his head, eyes wide and curious.

I didn't have to think it over; there really was no other option. Mephisto knew this, which must be why he so eagerly wanted me to befriend his precious little brother.

"Fine," I said curtly, glaring at him.

"Then, first, you must accept your role as servant and refer to me as '_master_'." He folded his arms across his chest.

"...Fine, _master_."

"That will do." He nodded with approval.


	3. Auburn Stepping Stones

**Auburn Stepping Stones  
****Chapter Three**

I quickly learned that Astaroth was a rather nosy, spiteful individual. Not that I expected any less from a demon with the title 'king of rot'. I noticed him watching us intently from his place by the gate, baring his fangs and muttering to himself. His cold gaze made it difficult to focus on what Amaimon was saying.

Frustrated with the lack of attention, the earth demon grabbed my hair and pulled me down so our eyes met. "Don't ignore me," he snarled, crushing the hard candy between his teeth.

I stumbled back as he released me. "Sorry." It was an automatic response; I honestly didn't want to be that kind to him.

My empty apology softened his expression and he shook his head as if to say _it's not your fault_. "I said," he started, tone calm, "as much as I love your human scent, it's going to be a problem." He turned from me, briefly meeting Astaroth's hateful gaze before motioning for me to follow.

I struggled to keep up with his quick, short stride as we headed to the training area. "Exactly how do you plan on making me smell demonic?" I wasn't even aware demons had a specific scent.

Amaimon paused at the back door; the same one Rin had entered earlier. "You will sign a contract with me and I will, in return, poison you. It won't take long and your human scent will be indistinguishable." He unlocked the door with one of his black claws. "Just so you know," he glowered at me with disgust. "I'm only doing this because Aniue asked me to, _not_ because I want to."

I returned his intense glare. "I don't want to either."

"Good," he spat. "At least we're in agreement." He opened the door and hurried inside, not bothering to remove his shoes or wait for me.

Asshole.

The interior of the palace was a welcome change in setting. It was well-lit with burgundy carpeting and cream walls. I didn't have much time to admire it as Amaimon quickly rounded the corner and descended a set of stairs.

His impatience was starting to get to me. "Wait," I called, glancing over the railing to see his jacket disappear. He finally stopped in front of an arched doorway nearby, watching me skip down the steps with a dull, half-lidded expression. "Why are you in such a fucking hurry?" I huffed and tossed my bag down. A sudden wave of exhaustion made me feel lightheaded.

"If someone smells a human on the palace grounds," his voice was stern, "we'll _both_ be in a lot of trouble."

He had a point. "So this contract," I paused to steady myself against the railing of the staircase. "What exactly do I have to do?"

Amaimon disappeared inside the door, immediately closing it behind him. It was a relief to finally be left alone. The basement had a familiar, musky scent that reminded me of school. I slid to the floor, wondering what everyone was doing now. It was late in the afternoon according to my phone, which meant exorcist classes were beginning while the normal high school students went about their day.

The earth demon suddenly returned, startling me as he sat on his haunches. He unrolled a piece of parchment with neat, black lettering and placed an oddly designed pen beside it. "Sign here. That's it." He tapped a claw against a blank area at the bottom. "Doesn't matter where."

"What's the contract about?" No way I was about to give my soul to a demon without knowing the terms and conditions.

Our eyes met. His face held no discernible emotion and that bothered me. "Sign first. Explanation later."

"Tsk, ass." I picked up the pen. "I better not regret this." He continued to watch me, uncaring. I started scribbling my name, but nothing appeared on the paper. "There's no ink."

"A contract with a demon requires blood from both parties."

Oh, how cliché. I pressed the sharp edge of the pen against my thumb and signed. Amaimon preferred to use his claw as a writing utensil, dragging it across his neck to draw blood. The cut healed almost instantly.

"That's a neat trick," I commented, watching as he rolled the parchment back into its original casing. He didn't respond. "About this poison thing... Why didn't Astaroth pick up on my 'human scent'? He's a demon, right?"

"Have _you_ smelled _him_?"

Good point; he probably wasn't able to smell anything with that stench hovering around him.

"If you're done asking questions," Amaimon crawled on top of me and pinned my arms down. "This will be quick, but it won't feel good."

My immediate response was to struggle against him, but he was stronger, immobilizing me with laughable effort. He waited for me to tire out and then leaned forward, dragging his lips across the base of my neck. Quickly and suddenly, he dug his teeth into the flesh directly under my jugular. I felt an intense, burning pain travel down into my shoulder before passing out.

* * *

I awoke in a bright room to the sound of clattering bottles. It took me a while to realize I was conscious and even longer to find the strength to move my body. My head spun and ached as I struggled to pull myself into an upright position. After a few attempts, a gentle hand helped push me into a comfortable spot. I was given a glass of cool water and shielded my eyes from the light until my headache began to alleviate.

The room was white with tiled floors and had a strong, antiseptic scent, so I assumed I was in the infirmary. I found it rather strange that Amaimon, a _demon_, brought me, an _exorcist_, here instead of leaving me to wake on my own in a damp basement.

Someone took the empty cup from me as I finally came to my senses.

"Thanks," I looked up, expecting to meet the Earth King's cold, indifferent stare.

Instead, I was face-to-face with Rin, eyes wide and concerned. His lips slowly curved into a small smile. "How do you feel?"

My mind flashed back to Amaimon and his stupid, unnecessary contract. "Like I've been violated." I spoke through clenched teeth and struggled to remain calm.

"Oh, uh," he shifted his weight uncomfortably, "does it hurt anywhere?"

"I didn't rape him." He flinched at the sound of Amaimon's voice. A hint of irritation lingered with his words. "He signed a contract because I needed help."

"Oh!" Rin turned to me, smiling brightly with relief. "Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out. It's just...you smell like Amaimon so I wasn't sure what happened." His expression turned into a playful grin. "Are you his new _boyfriend_?"

I clicked my tongue, frustrated that he would even mention something so horrific. "Fuck no. Like I'd ever-"

Amaimon stepped in front of him, cutting me off. My anger faltered when I noticed the intense glare Rin was giving his brother. The silence was deafening as I watched them, unmoving and unblinking**,** for at least a minute. I half expected them to start tearing at each other's throats, but thankfully they separated and walked away in opposite directions.

"Suguro," Amaimon called to me from the doorway. "Let's go."

I glanced at Rin before stumbling to my feet. He stared out a large, arched window with his back to me. I picked up my bag, which had been thoughtfully placed on a stool beside the bed, and followed the Earth King down a wide flight of stairs.

The first thing I wanted to do was ask Amaimon why he had reacted so defensively toward Rin. Wasn't he the prince of Gehenna, next in line to inherit the throne or whatever? Shouldn't he treat their _god_ with more respect? Or are demons too shallow to show any sort of compassion to their own leader?

But something else bothered me more.

"Why did he say I smell like you?" I was under the impression I would smell like a demon and, even though Amaimon is a demon, not like a specific person.

As we rounded the corner, things seemed to change. The wing we entered had more traffic: similarly dressed servants passed us, some acknowledging Amaimon's presence, others giving me odd looks.

"Amaimon?"

He stopped and opened a door to what appeared to be a private lounge room. Two sofas and a loveseat surrounded a short coffee table while counters bordered the walls on either side of the door. A large trio of windows covered the wall facing us as we entered and thin curtains fluttered in a small breeze I couldn't feel. I noticed a bulletin board and posters near one of the counters, but didn't have time to examine them as Amaimon shoved me into one of the sofas.

His body was warm against mine as he leaned into me, whispering darkly. "I poisoned you to cover your human scent. If I hadn't, everyone here would be able to smell you. Now stop bringing it up." I nodded and he backed away. "I am going to introduce you to Vlad. He will be your mentor for as long as you stay here." He sat opposite of me and poured himself a cup of tea. "Just to give you a warning: He's a little strange."

I debated getting myself a drink to calm my nerves, but figured, as a _servant_, that would be disrespectful. "Stranger than Mephisto?"

"Hmm," the tea cup lingered near Amaimon's lips as he thought. "I believe they are on equal levels."

Great. Just what I need...

"...told me," the demon muttered something under his breath.

"What?"

"I said, you could have told me you didn't eat."

I scoffed, irritated by his sudden change in behavior. "Why the fuck do you care?"

He glanced at me briefly before turning back to his drink. I noticed something in his eyes, but was too pissed to pay close attention. "...I don't." The subtle tone of his voice made me feel guilty for berating him.

"I'm sorry Amaimon. I didn't-" I stopped, sighing.

"Didn't what?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay."

After a few moments of welcome silence, the door opened to reveal the auburn-haired man from earlier.

"Yo!" He greeted Amaimon with a wink.

"Vlad, this is Suguro. Suguro, Vlad."

"Heeey, I remember you," he pointed at me. "You're that creepy guy who was watching Rin earlier." He gave me a knowing grin and placed his hands on his hips. "Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me!"

Unlike the other demons, his hair was neater, with bangs brushed to the left of his face and black hairpins tucking away loose strands behind his right ear. He wore a black suit, though the jacket was unbuttoned and he lacked a proper tie, and thin, purple glasses.

At least he _looked_ friendly.

"What secret?"

"We accept all sexualities here, right Amai?" He flopped down beside Amaimon, causing him to spill a bit of his tea. He gave Vlad a vicious, mean stare. "So you're our new human assassin? Look, if you're going to kill yourself like the last guy, at least _try_ to make it as inconvenient as possible for everyone else. Ah," he paused to wag a finger at me, "but don't make a mess because then _I'm_ the one that has to clean it up."

How did he...?

I stared wide-eyed at him, stunned, dumbfounded, and confused.

"Vlad isn't a demon, so you can trust him." Amaimon refilled his cup as he spoke.

Not a demon?

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. "What are you, then?"

"I'm a vampire! GRAH!" He bared his small, sharp fangs at me. I was less than amused. He giggled at my reaction and shrugged. "Sort of like a demon. You'll learn eventually. But, until then, just know that I'm here to help and won't tattle on you."

This was all so bizarre it was making my head hurt.

"You'll meet me here early tomorrow morning. I'll give you a tour and help you get started with your chores." He stretched and placed an arm around Amaimon's shoulders, who hissed defensively.

"We'll let you settle in for now." I turned to Amaimon, who kept his eyes on his tea. "Vlad will show you to your room."

"Alright, let's go!" He jumped to his feet. "You look like you could use a shower."

I gave the Earth King one last glance before picking up my bag and leaving. He didn't meet my gaze, instead staring at something that didn't exist. I followed Vlad back the way we came and up the stairs, having a much easier time keeping up with him after my nap.

"Is he always like that?" I asked, catching his attention.

"Who, Amai?" He slowed his pace and walked beside me. "Sad, huh? It's like he read the handbook on human behavior but didn't understand the instructions."

His comparison made me feel worse about the way I've judged him. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

He shrugged. "Demon kings aren't allowed to show emotion because that brings them closer to humans. Displaying any sort of compassion is frowned upon. They're supposed to be mentors and role models to their kin, a pristine example of demonic culture and whatnot." He smiled warmly at me. "It's like a heavily enforced stereotype."

"I can't imagine living like that..."

Sure, demons were malicious, bloodthirsty beings that thrived on human suffering, but I wasn't aware that it was a forced behavior.

"Ironically," he continued, "some of us were human before we were demon, and have a harder time adjusting."

His words made me stop in my tracks. Did he mean Rin? He turned on his heel and walked backward down the hall until he reached a specific door. "What do you mean?" I approached it, assuming this was my room.

Vlad shook his head and opened the door. "You'll hear this a lot, but the longer you stay here, the more you'll understand."

My assigned room was larger than I originally anticipated. It was like a master bedroom: a bed, a dresser, a large closet, a desk accompanied by a padded chair, a bookshelf, a recliner, and even a full bath with...two sinks?

The demon noticed my curiosity and tapped on a door opposite of mine within the bathroom. "A-A linen closet, right?"

He snickered and I felt my heart sink. "Nope! Amai's room is on the other side. He specifically requested you take this room."

Ugh, just great.

"_Why_?" I was annoyed that I had to share a _bathroom_ with a _demon_. What if he walked in on me while I was in the shower? Or what if _I_ walked in on _him_? I wasn't too keen on seeing demon penis first thing in the morning.

"Dunno, Skunk Head. I just follow orders."

"_Skunk Head_?"

"Yeah!" He pointed to my hair. "Looks like a skunk's tail." I frowned and cocked at eyebrow at him, emphasizing my irritation. "Your alarm is set for four. I'll see you at five. And we'll feed you human food, don't worry!" He ruffled my hair as he passed to leave, disturbing the dust that had settled. "Night!"

I didn't bother to unpack since I didn't bring anything worth unpacking, so I tossed my entire bag into the closet and sat on my bed, glancing out the window. I was on the west side of the building, second floor, directly facing Nagoya. I stared at it for a few minutes, but eventually couldn't stand the sight and closed the curtains.

I decided to skip the shower and try for some much needed sleep, but just as I hit the light switch, my door opened. I flicked it back on, surprised to see Amaimon with a tray of curry.

"I thought you said you didn't care." I crossed my arms and glared down at him with disdain.

"...I don't." He placed it down on my desk and handed me something black wrapped in plastic. "I forgot to give you your uniform. The food is from Rin."

I found it oddly disturbing that Amaimon was even slightly concerned about my well-being. Still, after hearing what Vlad said, I wanted to be a little nicer to him. "Thanks, Amaimon. That's-" He brushed by me and slammed the door as he left.

My blood boiled in my veins, making me hot. So much for trying to be nice.

I sat down in the recliner and stared at the tray of food sitting on my desk. Its scent was strong, tantalizing, _unbearable_ on my empty stomach. Rin didn't seem like a bad person, at least, not as bad as Amaimon or Astaroth, so I don't know what was holding me back. Hunger eventually won, and I sat down to eat.

It was spicy and savory, the meat was tender, and the rice was fresh. I was pleasantly surprised by how delicious and well prepared it tasted.

I placed the empty tray on the counter in the bathroom, hoping Amaimon would be kind enough to put it away as I didn't know where the kitchen was. I flicked my lights off and climbed into bed, grateful the day was over.

As the scent of fresh linens lulled me to sleep, I decided that, maybe tomorrow, I won't judge demons as harshly.


	4. Brothers in Hate

**Brothers in Hate  
****Chapter Four**

I awoke to the sound of a blaring alarm clock. In a groggy daze, I tapped the snooze button and pushed myself upright. For a brief moment, it seemed like yesterday was a bad dream, a distant memory to be forgotten. I quickly composed myself, remembering my poor hygiene and desperate need for a shower.

As I rubbed the sleep from one of my eyes, something tickled the back of my neck. I flinched and swatted at it, an automatic response that sent flickers of annoyance through my hazy mind. There was another tickle against my arm and, soon after, against my cheek.

The sensations were caused by coal tar, little, black nuisances that had invaded my room because...I wasn't exactly clean. I waved a hand to scatter them.

It was then that my light flicked on, revealing a very furious Astaroth and a small fog of coal tar. His pupils were small slits and his knifelike claws dug into the fabric of his shirt as he tried to keep his composure. He snarled at me, lips pulled over his jagged, unclean teeth to flash them like that would scare me.

...It did.

I nervously fisted the sheet that covered me as I struggled to find my voice. "...Uh, good-"

"This is _my_ room. You don't belong in this palace and _especially_ not in this wing, _servant_. Get out." He spoke in a tight, strained voice that managed to sound angry and condescending at the same time.

I shut off the alarm as it sounded again and stood. "Calm down. I was escorted here last night. I didn't know-"

The demon cut me off. "I don't care if you knew or not." He was a head taller and glared down at me with an exasperated growl. "You know now. Get out."

"Astaroth," Amaimon called to him from the door, voice soft and uncertain.

"Oh, Amaimon was the one who requested I stay here," I explained quickly, remembering my conversation with Vlad.

He whirled around to face his brother. "Why should I believe anything _you_ say?"

I expected Amaimon to say something insulting with that unemotional voice of his; but instead, he stood there, staring into the distance. I felt my blood run hot as he remained quiet. "What's wrong with you? Tell him!"

"What's wrong is you're lying!" Astaroth grabbed my neck and lifted me off the floor, blocking my airways. "It's unfortunate, but now I'll have to kill you."

"Put him down!" A familiar voice made the demon king immediately drop me. I fell to my knees and coughed harshly, lungs desperately screaming for air. "_I_ was the one who said he could have this room," he continued, crossing his arms. "He's Amaimon's personal servant so I wanted them to be next to each other. Stop being such an ass."

"So?" he spat. "Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

"Your things were moved down the hall." He pointed over his shoulder. "Go," he commanded sternly. Astaroth, grumbling obscenities to himself, hurried out of the room like a dog with its tail between its legs. The fog of coal tar followed him.

"Thanks," I muttered, finally able to catch my breath.

"Sorry about that!" Rin helped me stand. "We're a bit disorganized when it comes to-"

Amaimon suddenly smacked Rin's hand off my shoulder. They glared at each other, a tense, hateful, unblinking stare. I didn't want to interrupt, but I had this overwhelming itch in my nose as a result of the disturbed dust and...well, I sneezed. It startled the two and pulled them out of whatever rivalry they had.

"Eww," Amaimon narrowed his eyes at me. "You haven't bathed yet?"

"I was exhausted! You try walking thirteen and a half miles without a break!"

"Suguro," Rin cleared his throat to get my attention, an innocent, affable smile brightening his features. "I'm sorry about Astaroth. I didn't mean to ruin your first day here," he spoke as if Amaimon were invisible. "Hey, how about you come find me in the kitchen when you have time and I'll fix you something nice to make up for it?" He gave me a playful wink before leaving.

I locked eyes with Amaimon, disappointed and frustrated. "Why didn't you say anything to defend me?" I asked, sounding more resentful than I intended.

He removed the lollipop from his mouth, a barely visible fang poking out under his lip. "You have a meeting with Vlad in twenty minutes. Make sure you bathe," he paused to make a disgusted face. "_Please_."

Oh shit.

* * *

"Suguro!" At least Vlad seemed happy to see me despite my damp hair and disheveled appearance. "Y'know...I said five not five fifteen."

I stood in front of the available mirror and slipped a black headband over my hair. I didn't have time to style it and needed something to keep my bangs out of my face, so this would have to do for today. "You wouldn't believe the amount of shit I had to wash off."

He laughed. "Dirt from the wasteland? I thought you were naturally orange."

I turned to him with a sly smirk. "Very funny."

"Eh, I try." He shrugged a shoulder lazily. "Here," he turned me and fidgeted with my bow tie. "Aren't you old enough to know how to use one of these?"

"I'm only seventeen."

"Geez, kids these days," he shook his head. "When I was your age I already knew how to operate a fighter jet, much less dress myself."

"Good for you, grandpa."

"Heeeey," he playfully flicked my forehead with his middle finger. "No sass allowed." We shared a laugh before he nudged me out the door.

Vlad reminded me a lot of Shima, except without the constant perversion, and his presence made me feel more comfortable. I honestly expected to be treated like shit considering I was a servant, but the demons here were kinder than I could have _ever_ imagined. It didn't even feel like a palace for malicious beasts. If it weren't for the fact that most servants didn't appear human, it would be like my summer job last year working at a high-end hotel.

But eventually I got over the initial excitement of their greetings and reminded myself why I was there. Of course they were nice to me, but only because they thought I was a demon like them, supporting their desire to obtain Assiah. This, coupled with Rin's surprisingly benign personality, made everything harder to bare. It all felt overwhelming and I had to ask Vlad for a break after our tour of the servant's wing.

"Feeling exhausted?" He gave me a warm, comforting smile.

"A little."

"Why don't you head to the kitchen and get something to eat." He motioned down the hall with his head. "I know humans have to eat multiple times a day, so help yourself anytime. I have a few errands to run and then I'll meet you at the atrium in a couple hours."

"Atrium?" I let out a heavy sigh. "Doesn't this place have a map?"

Vlad chuckled. "I can get you a copy of our floor plans if you think that will help." I waved a hand to brush off his suggestion. "Don't worry, Suguro. Ask anyone you see! All of our servants were picked by Demetri and he has a good eye for respectable personalities. Like myself, obviously." He winked. "Everyone here will treat you like family. Which means," he paused and tightly gripped my shoulders, "you need to do the same."

I didn't understand, but nodded regardless. It was clear we knew absolutely nothing about demon culture. The more I learn from being here the more I realize our textbooks are wrong. Exactly how much have we misunderstood about them?

His smile brightened. "Try to relax. We can skip your chores for today if it'll help." I nodded again and he ruffled my hair, misplacing my headband much to my displeasure. "See you later, Skunk Head."

"Tsk," I cursed under my breath and removed the band from my tangled hair.

A wonderfully tantalizing scent pervaded the air as I neared the servant's dining area. It wasn't as exquisite as the main dining hall and looked more like a high school cafeteria, but as I'm told, the food is delicious and prepared by the demon prince. I found it odd why someone with such high stature would bother with his servants. Vlad said it was because Rin enjoyed the simple act of cooking; he didn't care who it was for.

It was just after breakfast so the cafeteria wasn't very crowded. I spotted Rin cleaning up alone at the buffet and decided to offer some assistance. It would be easier to kill him if he trusted me. "That looks heavy." I took a pile of dirtied dishes out of his arms without waiting for him to respond.

"Suguro! Thanks." He grinned and ran his fingers through his short hair, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. "It's hard to carry stuff when I can't see."

"Do you always work alone?"

He shrugged and picked up a second pile of dishes. "It's my way of thanking everyone for their hard work." I followed him to the back kitchen. "It's a pain to care for demon kings and everyone here does it without complaining."

"Except for me," I scoffed, placing the dishes down. "Amaimon is such a coward."

He cocked a brow knowingly at me. "Still bothered by what happened this morning?"

"No," I said quickly, trying to hide my irritation for the Earth King.

"You'll get used to him eventually."

I wanted to ask him what he thought of Amaimon since their relationship seemed mostly negative from what I've seen, but I bit my tongue and changed the subject. I needed him to like me, trust me enough to be comfortable alone together, and I doubt delving into his personal relationships so soon would help.

We spoke casually about daily life in the palace as I helped him wash the dishes. Despite being the son of Satan, Rin was a very lively, pleasant person. He was courteous and kind, friendly and forthcoming, and not nearly as annoying as any of his older brothers. I actually felt _disappointed_ when we finished, wanting to spend more time with him. He had practice scheduled, though, and left me alone in the cafeteria with a hot breakfast.

Reality dawned on me while I was eating. Rin is my _target_. I had to push aside my feelings and remind myself that he was a demon, a product of the monster that wanted to tear Assiah apart. Any attachment I had to him would just make things difficult when the time came.

But the thought of murdering someone like Rin made me sick and I couldn't finish my meal.

* * *

Lucky for me, Vlad was right. The servant I asked to aid me in finding the atrium dropped whatever she was doing to escort me down the stairs and into the main lobby. Its large, double doors were labeled by a gilded sign that read 'Inner Sanctum'. I thanked her for the help and allowed myself inside.

Life seemed to flow from all corners of the garden, like a spring of serenity and beauty. Flowers, trees, and unfamiliar plants decorated the lush, bright field. Low-level demons played in the shade, hung from the branches, splashed in the pond, napped in the leaves. It was natural, untouched beauty not known to modern man. In the center of this heavenly garden sat an ornate marble statue, home to a marvelously sculpted bust of a woman cradling a globe in her arms. A bright, blue flame flickered inside of it. She was surrounded by offerings of sage, lavender, lilies, and fresh fruit meticulously organized by size and carefully placed in straw baskets.

I felt as if I had stepped through a portal and into another world.

The comforting atmosphere was far too mesmerizing, distracting me from the scene unfolding nearby. That is, until Amaimon was brutally punched in his right eye. Astaroth landed another hard hit on his jaw and I watched in horror as the earth demon refused to fight back.

"I'll _kill_ you if you ever give _my_ room to a _servant_ again!" He kicked the fallen demon before leaving through a side door.

Amaimon lied there motionless and, for a moment, I thought he was unconscious, but he quickly stood as he heard me approach. The demon wiped his face on his gloved arms before facing me. He had a black eye and fresh blood trailed down from the corner of his mouth.

I genuinely felt sorry for him. "Amaimon...are you-"

"You will call me _master_," he spat. "Vlad is unable to meet you, so I will take his place." He stared at me with that blank expression, completely disregarding the fight he just had with Astaroth. "First, I will explain to you the conditions of our contract." The bruise around his eye was already beginning to disappear. "One, you will-"

Without thinking, I reached out and wiped away the blood on his chin. He stared at me, eyes wide and surprised. "Do all your older brothers treat you like shit?" I was certain Mephisto didn't, but still...

He shoved me away and took a few steps back, disgusted by my behavior. "O-One," he continued, voice trembling. "You will stay within one mile of me. This means you cannot leave the palace grounds. Two," he was calmer now, holding up the corresponding number of fingers. "I die, you die. Simple, right? Stay near me and protect me. That's it."

I didn't give a shit about the contract. I don't like bullies, _especially_ if they're family members. "Amaimon," I tried to sound compassionate, but because of my growing anger, my tone was demanding. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Fight back!" His expression didn't change. "Why are you letting him push you around?"

"I am your master," he said cruelly, "not your friend." He pointed to the other side of the garden. "Go help Shiemi pull weeds from the herb field until Vlad gets here. I'm done with you."

Amaimon turned from me, but I firmly gripped his shoulders and forced him to make eye contact. "Stop being such a coward!" He struggled and kicked while I did my best to hold him in place. "Do you have any idea how it feels to watch that!?"

He responded by digging his claws into my cheek. I recoiled from the pain and watched, enraged, as he escaped through the door Astaroth used earlier.

I couldn't believe what just happened. Was he really that stubborn?

To calm my sudden, blind rage, I wandered around and managed to find my way to a small sectioned off herb garden tucked away in the corner. Crouched on her haunches was a young, beautiful blonde girl. She was around my age, certainly not older, and appeared to be absolutely human. Her hands were filthy and she worked diligently.

"Hey," I tried to get her attention, but I was still angry and naturally sounded agitated.

"Oh! H-Hello! C-Can I-I...um...can I-I help y-you?" She stuttered with a light voice, fidgeting with the dirty sleeves of her traditional kimono and biting her lower lip nervously.

I didn't respond, taking the time to examine her incredulously. It was unlikely that she was a demon given her kindly disposition and that she was trembling in front of me, someone who clearly had a rugged, intimidating appearance.

"...What happened to you?" She stood and gently touched the side of my face.


	5. A Rose that Never had Thorns

**A Rose that Never had Thorns  
****Chapter Five**

Her name was Moriyama Shiemi, a human girl brought to the demon palace a few months ago by Amaimon to become his bride. He quickly lost interest in her, (no surprise there), and now she works in the Inner Sanctum to pass the time. She speaks to Rin often, apparently, and it's obvious that she is rather fond of him.

She was kind enough to help stop the bleeding and bandage my face. But the poor girl thinks I'm a demon so I had to come up with an excuse about why my injury was taking so long to heal on its own. I panicked and told her I had hemophilia. Thankfully, her knowledge of demons was sparse and she believed me.

"So Suguro, where are you from?" We continued our small talk as I helped her tend to the herbs.

I've been lying to her and have successfully avoided revealing anything too personal. Like I said before, I'm a bad liar, but I was lucky she was so gullible, so easy to convince. Surely her trusting personality would kill her one day.

"Uh, the States. I came from America to help Amaimon." It was a safe choice; I knew a lot about the United States from our movie nights to answer any cultural-type questions correctly.

"That's good. Amaimon needs a friend."

I paused, processing her words. "Do his brothers always treat him this way?"

"It's not like he doesn't deserve it."

"Rin!" We both looked up to find the blue-haired demon grinning at us.

"Yikes, what happened to you?" He crouched down for a moment to get a better look at my bandage.

"Amaimon," I hissed.

He opened his mouth to respond, but Moriyama spoke suddenly. "Oh, um, h-have you met Suguro?"

"Yep! Actually," he rubbed the back of his neck, nervous in front of her. "He's the reason I'm here."

I straightened myself and wiped my hands on my pants. "What do you need me for?"

"Could you help me prepare lunch?"

"Isn't there someone else who can assist you?"

"I'm just trying to be friendly since you're new," he said flatly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Go ahead, Suguro!" Moriyama shoved me toward the demon. "I can take care of things here." Her smile was bright and sincere. "Please, go help Rin."

I sighed, realizing I didn't have much of a choice. "I'm warning you, I'm not a good chef."

Rin laughed, a warm, natural sound, as if he found amusement in many things and wasn't afraid to enjoy himself. "That's fine. You can do the easy stuff."

We both waved to Moriyama and returned to the main foyer. I lagged behind, watching him. He didn't seem to notice, tail bouncing happily with his steps.

It was difficult for me to believe this boy was the son of Satan. He wasn't intimidating or violent or anything I expected a demon to be. The more I watched him, thought about him, the more unrealistic it all seemed. Why did the Vatican want him out of the way so badly? There's no way someone as childish and innocent as Rin could bring about the end of the world. And... The thought that I would be the one to kill him made my stomach clench with dread.

Could I really do it?

He let out a surprised sound as I bumped into him, failing to see that he had stopped. "Sorry!"

"Nah," Rin turned to me with a casual smile. "My fault," he countered, fidgeting with his bangs. I noticed he did this a lot, either out of habit or because his fringe was too long. Did demons even get haircuts?

"Here," I dug one of my hairpins out of my pocket, (I carried it with me for emergencies.) "I use this to hold my hair back." He accepted it, smile widening. "I'll lend it to you for now."

He slipped it into place and paused, waiting to see how successful it was at holding his hair. "Not bad! Thanks, Suguro."

"My friends call me Bon."

* * *

This time being with Rin was different, not because he wasn't friendly, but because I had a plan. I remained focused and composed, waiting for the perfect opportunity. It was a big risk since this was my first day working in the palace, but I had already earned his trust. Might as well get it over with before I do something stupid and chase him away.

"Bon," his voice was soft as he called out to me.

"What?" I looked over my shoulder, knife hovering over the carrots I was cutting.

"Your thumb..." he pointed, frowning.

On my left hand, exactly where I drew blood to sign Amaimon's stupid contract, was a black insignia: a butterfly with what looked like tree branches for wings. It spanned over the entire pad of my thumb And gently curled around to the back of my finger. I swear I saw it move...like it was alive.

"The contract went through."

"Huh?" I placed the knife down.

Rin took my hand, examining the mark with a concerned expression. "This means you are bonded to Amaimon. From now on, you'll suffer consequences if you don't follow the contract."

_Stay near me and protect me_. Amaimon's words echoed in my mind.

Whatever. It's not like either of those things would be difficult and I doubt Astaroth will want to mess with his younger brother after I beat the shit out of him.

"It's fine." I carefully turned my back to him, pulling a small vial of holy water out of my pocket. "I'm not worried about it." I tried to make it look like I was fidgeting with the carrots as I coated the edge of the knife.

"Hey...Bon... We're friends right?"

Wh-What? Where the hell did that come from?

He seemed to stare into the depths of my soul, gentle eyes glazed with concern and compassion. It was a strange, warm expression that made my chest tighten. I looked back at him, confused and mesmerized.

"I'll protect you," he announced suddenly, determination filling his voice. "I won't let Amaimon continue doing this to people. It's wrong." He smiled sympathetically at me. "I promise."

I felt a knot churn in my stomach. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rin turned from me and my whole body tensed. I tightened my grip on the knife and raised it above my head, eyes locked to the back of his neck.

"Whoa! Don't be so eager!" I let out a shout as Vlad grabbed my wrist and jerked it back painfully. Holy water trickled over his fingers, soaking into the hem of my sleeve. Rin whirled around to face us, surprised. "What were you two talking about?" He released me and I immediately tossed the blade into the sink, ashamed and breathless.

"Oh, I was just telling Bon that it's okay to make mistakes."

What? No he wasn't.

"You mean Skunk Head?" Vlad patted me on the head, an action that I was starting to hate. "You worry too much. Everyone makes mistakes. The trick is to make mistakes when nobody is looking, and then blame it on someone else! Watch, I'll show you!"

He attempted to knock over a bowl of chopped vegetables, but Rin snatched it, annoyed with his behavior. "Why don't you go be destructive somewhere else?"

Vlad laughed loudly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Sure thing, but I'm taking Skunk Head with me."

"It's _Suguro_," I reminded, stern and irritated.

"That's what I said: Skunk Head."

Rin giggled at my response, unaware that Vlad had just saved his life. "I don't mind, but bring him back when you're done."

"No can do, little master." The demon's face darkened to an intimidating, powerful glare. His piercing eyes sent shivers down my spine. "He's got an audience with Demetri _and_ Nero," he shrugged casually, ignoring Rin's angry expression. "You know how they like to take their time."

"Then I'll expect to see him first thing in the morning." His voice was sharp and demanding, completely different from the carefree boy earlier.

Vlad wasn't fazed by his sudden change in personality and even seemed to challenge it. "You'll have to take that up with Amai," he spoke calmly. "There's nothing I can do about Skunk Head's schedule." He turned to me without missing a beat. "Let's go!"

"Wait-!" Before Rin had a chance to respond or act out of character again, Vlad dragged me back into the servant's wing.

"Stop!" I jerked my arm out of his grasp. If I remember correctly, and I usually do, Demetri was the dark man from yesterday. I wasn't too keen on meeting him. "Look Vlad, I'm honored but I'm exhausted. I have a lot to get done today so can we do this another time?" I'm not sure why I felt so anxious; my mouth just seemed to move on its own.

He frowned, face devoid of any discernible emotion. His usual brown eyes emanated an ominous, dark red color. "It's very important that you meet Demetri. Either you come with me now or he finds you later." His voice carried a threatening undercurrent, one that made an uneasy, instinctive feeling of fear rise within me. And then suddenly it was gone, replaced by a bright smile. "They're not a scary as you think!"

I let out a sigh, knowing that I didn't have much of a choice. "U-Uh, well... I hope you're right about that." I followed him as he began to climb the stairs. "Are you friends with these two?"

"Sure am! Demetri and I have been together since...ah, hmm... I can't remember, but it's been a long time. Nero on the other hand," he paused, scratching the back of his head nervously as if he wasn't certain how to put his thoughts into words. He seemed to notice the incredulous look I was giving him though, and responded with a shrug. "Don't get me wrong, Nero's not a bad guy. If he weren't a cannibal and completely unstable, he'd be awesome to hang out with. I mean, if I wasn't constantly paranoid that he'd snap my neck and hula dance with my intestines, I'd be friends with the guy."

I froze just as we were about to round the corner. "I don't want to meet Nero."

He laughed loudly, waving a hand to dismiss my fear. "That's why you're meeting them at the same time. Demetri is usually pretty good at keeping Nero in check."

At the end of the hallway we entered was a pair of exquisite, cherry wood doors. They were being guarded by a young man with pale, blond hair. It was short and messy and contrasted terribly with his black tank top. His dark brown eyes flicked to mine and I noticed two round piercings on either side of his bottom lip. He looked like a drug addict.

"...Human." His voice was deep and guttural, as if he didn't know how to speak properly. He hurried over to us, but Vlad stopped him by grabbing his midsection.

"Down, boy," he commanded. "He's here to see Nero, remember?"

His eyes were locked to mine. They had this hungry, animalistic glint, like he was just presented with dinner.

Vlad opened the doors and dragged the blond man inside. Hesitantly, I followed. The first thing I noticed was Amaimon, seated comfortably at the head of a table with a steaming cup of what I assumed to be tea. A black, tree branch-like insignia bordered his neck where he cut himself yesterday. He didn't look up or acknowledge my presence. To my left sat the white-haired man from earlier who, thankfully, smiled at me in greeting. Across from him was another blond man with white lines painted on his bare chest. His hair was tastefully spiked back with a few clumps covering his forehead. Despite its style, it looked relatively soft. He seemed bored and cocked an eyebrow at me. The druggy stood patiently beside him.

I didn't know what to do, so I stood there awkwardly until Vlad urged me into one of the nearby chairs.

"Suguro, this is Demetri," he waved an arm at the dark-skinned man. "All of our servants are on his salary."

"I apologize for my behavior yesterday, Ryuji," he said, startling me by using my given name. "As you already know, humans are not welcome here."

Despite his friendly personality, I snapped at him. "How do you know my name?"

He smirked, showing a row of perfectly straight, white teeth. "I know _everything_ about you."

"Uh, and this is Nero. He is the owner and designer of this building." Vlad tried to draw attention away from his superior. He then pointed to himself. "I am Vlad Faustin, Demetri's second in command," he nodded to the druggy. "That's Sebastian Wolfgang. He used to be a corgi, but we were able to transfer him to a demonic body. Cool, huh?"

I didn't think it was cool at all, not even slightly. Actually, I didn't give a shit. This whole situation was awkward and disturbing and I just wanted to go back to Rin. "Why am I here?" My tone was harsh, matching my angry expression and crossed arms.

"How are you enjoying your first day here?" Demetri asked, trying to sound courteous and friendly. It wasn't doing anything to improve my mood. "Is everyone treating you fairly?"

"Yeah, it's great." I spat sarcastically. My eyes flicked to Amaimon, who had yet to look up from his stupid cup.

What was he doing here?

"Fine. Welcome to Nagoya, enjoy your stay, blah blah blah." I felt my body tense as Nero stood and slid a white briefcase over to me. "Here. A _gift_ to help you with whatever it is you people are here to do."

Inside the case was a white compound bow. It had deep, extravagant curves and a beautiful design painted in gold. There was no drawstring, no quiver, no arrows.

"What's this?"

Nero scoffed. "The fuck does it look like? It's a bow." He sounded impatient and irritated. "It's from my personal collection so don't get any scratches on it. I'm expecting it back once you die." With a huff, he stormed out of the room, closely followed by Sebastian.

Wow. I didn't think it was possible for me to hate someone more than Astaroth.

"Nero, wait." Demetri sighed heavily. "I apologize for his behavior. Nero is frustrated because he is responsible for our lack of resources." He stood as he spoke. "Thank you for taking the time to see us, though our meeting was much shorter than I had hoped. Ryuji, if you ever need anything, please let either me or Vlad know. We are here to help you, not hinder you."

"Whatever."

He shook his head, disappointed by my stubborn response. Before leaving with his superior, Vlad stopped and pointed at the bow. "I'll teach you how to use it when I'm not so busy."

"Great, thanks." I sighed.

He waved a hand. "Calm down, it's easy. Take care of Amai for us, alright?" He patted my head and closed the door as he left.

I glared at Amaimon, angry at him for his inability to do _anything_ for me. "So? Are you just going to sit there?" He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip. "What's your relationship with these two? Why are you here?"

…

I couldn't stand his silence anymore. I snapped and slammed my hands on the table. "Answer me, damnit!"

"I'm sorry!" He blurted it out and bit his bottom lip, struggling to keep his composure. The tea cup trembled in his delicate hands.

"Wha-" I was so stunned I couldn't bring myself to respond and instead sat there like an idiot.

The Earth King finally made eye contact with me, scowling. "I said I'm sorry so accept my apology!"

My anger rushed back to me just as quickly as it left. "That's not how you apologize to someone!"

He hesitated, surprised by my response, and placed his cup down. "It's not?" The demon sounded sincere, like he _really_ didn't know. "Then how?"

"What?" I was irritated; it's not my job to teach him how to act human. But he was persistent and sat in the chair next to me.

"Usually I don't have to apologize for my actions, but Demetri said you won't like me anymore if I don't."

I snorted. "I never liked you to begin with." He stared at me, expression curious and patient. Slowly, my anger began to dissipate. "First, don't demand someone to accept your apology. It won't mean anything if you do." He nodded. "Second, say why you're sorry. It will let the other person know you understand what you did was wrong." I paused, waiting for some type of reaction, but he continued to stare. "Try it."

Amaimon leaned back in his seat and fidgeted, tapping his claws together, trying to come up with a lazy excuse, no less.

"I'm sorry," he started slowly. "...for hurting you, Suguro. Demons are supposed to be cruel, even to each other, and what you said bothered me. I got scared because I didn't know how to react. I didn't want to, but I panicked and you wouldn't let go." He looked up at me when he was finished.

I was pleasantly impressed, to be honest. I didn't think something so genuine could come from a demon like Amaimon. "Not bad, I guess. Keep working on it. I'll accept your apology for now."

"Does that mean I can call you Bon?"

"No!"


	6. Merely Human

**Merely Human  
****Chapter Six**

"Any side effects from the disappearing ointment yet?" I felt the burning sensation of Amaimon's piercing gaze on the back of my head.

Without thinking, I gently touched the side of my face where my scars once were. "No, master." I grabbed another pile of books and worked my way back up the ladder as he silently fidgeted with his worn, brown leather journal.

It feels like it's been a year since I came to the demon palace, but only a week has passed. Despite being surrounded by hostile beings, it was a rather pleasant experience. I've learned more about Rin, though we sometimes argue about pointless, little shit which makes it difficult to talk to him. I have tried, unsuccessfully, to end his life on three separate occasions. The first one was my fault; I was distracted and, in the end, couldn't bring myself to do it, but the other two resulted in failure because of Vlad. He seems to know _exactly_ what I'm going to do and when, and stops me just before I can cause any serious damage...or get myself caught.

_Calm down, Skunk Head!_

_You're too impatient!_

_Whoa now, do you really want to do that?_

Honestly, I'm not sure why he's keeping me around; he knows that I was sent to kill the son of Satan and go home. I didn't understand what his reason was. No where did it say I had to become a servant or make friends with anyone. I just hope it's because he has something planned that will benefit me if I'm patient.

I've managed to avoid Astaroth for the entire week. Thankfully, the king of rot is easy to evade since I usually smell him before I see him. Amaimon is just as annoying and spiteful as always, but I've grown used to his condescending personality. He's not that bad when he sits there quietly and occasionally, if he's bored, he'll help me with my assigned chores. Our relationship is awkward and unpleasant most of the time, but he's learning how to act politely thanks to me.

"Suguro, I don't want that book there."

I turned to him, annoyed, and was going to tell him off when I reminded myself of the job I still had to do. I didn't want to admit it, but getting this close to Rin would be impossible without Amaimon's help. "Where would you like it, _master_?" I hissed at him through clenched teeth, trying to force a smile.

"Over there," he directed me to a large bookshelf on the other side of the room. With a heavy sigh I descended the ladder and maneuvered around the furniture and dirty, untidy piles. "Wait! I changed my mind. Put it back," he commanded, waving a hand nonchalantly. I trembled as I desperately struggled to keep my composure.

* * *

I was almost finished for the day when I heard someone walk in and set a tray on the table. I glanced over my shoulder, expecting to see Amaimon with his usual late-afternoon tea, (this _was_ his dayroom after all), but it was Rin.

He smiled warmly at me. "Want to take a break?"

I slid down the ladder and wiped my dirtied hands on my pants. "Thanks." We sat down on the available couch and he poured me a cup of chamomile tea. "Is it alright for you to be here?"

"Hmm?" He sipped his tea loudly, an insignificant sound that, under any other circumstances, would have aggravated me. "What do you mean?" He paused to let out an irritated huff. "If you want me to leave, just say so!"

"This is Amaimon's room," I said simply, ignoring his outburst. "Won't you two get into a fight if he finds you here?"

"Oh," he lowered his eyes, voice carrying a hint of remorse. "Probably."

We sat in silence for a few moments. I had this nagging urge to ask Rin why he didn't get along with the Earth King, but until now I thought it was a rude question. We were, I assumed, close enough for me to delve deeper into his personal life without offending him too much.

"Does he, uh," I hesitated, but his gentle smile told me to continue. "Does Amaimon treat everyone like he treats you?"

Rin hummed thoughtfully, deciding on what to say. He placed his cup down and sighed. "No, not everyone," he spoke slowly, softly. "I think he's bitter because I get more attention from Father."

I scoffed, disappointed by his answer. "_That's it_? What a selfish little shit."

He shrugged a shoulder. "He's been trying too hard to prove himself better than our older brothers...and suddenly I walk in and everyone adores me."

I suppose that _does_ explain his behavior. I'd be upset too if someone entered my life and abruptly made my efforts seem meaningless. "You think that's why he's so determined to separate us when he sees us together?"

He thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No." His voice was firm and cold. He took my hand in his and pressed his index finger against the insignia on my thumb. "This is just a distraction. He's killing the demons Mephisto sends him by-"

And then the doors flew open, startling both of us. "Whoops, were you two going to make out?" Vlad sneered at me. Amaimon stood beside him, intently glaring at the demon prince.

I immediately removed my hand from Rin's and stood, spilling my tea. "N-No!"

Vlad laughed loudly. "Take it easy, I was just kidding! Here," he caught his breath and pushed in a cart filled with books. My shoulders drooped when I noticed the layer of dust I would have to clean. "It's dinner time so these will be for tomorrow." Amaimon snarled and stepped forward, but was held back. "Someone's cranky because he's hungry so we best leave. I'll save you a seat, Master Rin." He forced the earth demon out of the room and down the hall.

Rin stood and stretched, returning to his bubbly self. "I better get going before Amaimon eats everything. Walk me to the steps?"

"Do I have a choice?" He shook his head. I rolled my eyes and picked up the tray, following him out of the room.

The demon kings and servants ate in separate wings, so we parted ways once we reached the stairs. I was usually alone during meals since it was Vlad's responsibility to serve the higher ups. Occasionally, I would strike up a conversation with a few nearby servants, but I tried not to talk too much. I didn't want to make anyone suspicious and pretended to be the shy, new guy. It worked well enough; most of the demons left me alone aside from a few polite greetings.

I filled my plate and found a nice spot at the end of a table near the window. I had a wonderful view of the Inner Sanctum and allowed myself to get lost in my daydreams and the low hum of conversation in the cafeteria. I decided that, after dinner, I would confront Demetri about Vlad's hindering behavior each time I attempted to murder Rin.

But I would never get the chance.

Someone let out a shout, drawing attention to me. Before I could recognize that familiar, rotting scent, a bucket of warm, chunky waste was poured over my head. It was trash from the meat they prepared: bits of flesh, discarded organs, hair, pieces of skin, all festering in old blood.

I stood immediately, swallowing the urge to vomit. It had an awful, sour smell, like it had sat in the sun. The servants nearby began to approach me, wanting to help, but froze when Astaroth's voice echoed throughout the silent cafeteria.

"How does it feel, _human_?" I turned to him, a lump forming in my throat. His eyes curved up as he grinned with amusement. "Do you enjoy being dirty? Does it feel good to bathe in the flesh of your own kind?" He laughed wildly. "It's just like little Amaimon to hire a _human_ servant to play with!"

I stood there with clenched fists, stunned, astonished, confused, embarrassed, so many emotions swirled around in my mind and I couldn't think clearly. I felt my heart pound in my chest and heard it in my ears, numbing the sounds around me. None of it felt real, like...like I was watching from a distance...like a bad dream I desperately wanted to wake from. I tried to focus my eyes on the king of rot, too terrified to meet the dazed stares surrounding us.

"Astaroth!" Rin rushed into the cafeteria, breath heavy and uneven. I looked away, hiding my face, humiliated. It was bad enough being shamed in front of strangers, but I didn't want _him_ to see me like this, especially with what Astaroth knew.

"I gave him what he deserved!" He spat. "He's a _human_! The maggot is lucky I haven't killed him yet!"

I waited in silence for a moment. It was a sickening feeling, everyone was watching me, too stunned to say anything, even Rin. I just wanted to disappear, forget about demons and exorcists, crawl into a corner and melt into the darkness. I just... I...

I couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the cafeteria, Astaroth's gleeful laughter filling the empty silence. It was over now, wasn't it? Everything I've worked so hard for has become meaningless in a matter of minutes. As I made my way to the palace's onsen, a public bathhouse for the servants, a disturbing thought crossed my mind.

Is this...

_Is this how Amaimon feels?_

"Wait!" Rin grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, to face the disappointment that would be reflected in his distraught eyes. "Bon," his voice was quiet, a gentle, soothing tone. "I'll come with you."

I bit my bottom lip and clenched my fists, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Even after what Astaroth said, he _still_ wanted to be around me? Did he trust me more than his own brother, regardless of how much of a bully he was?

Slowly, I relaxed and wiped my face with a dirtied sleeve before turning to him. He simply smiled at me, an adorable, innocent expression that held no hostility. It made the knot in my stomach churn. No...I don't deserve his smile, his kindness. It made me feel guilty.

"But I'm _human_," I rebuffed sarcastically, hoping my tone would help remove any doubts he had of me being a demon.

But Rin shook his head. "I would still be here even if you were an angel."

His words broke my heart and forced me to choke back the urge to burst into tears and hold him. How could Mephisto, _anyone_ for that matter, want someone like this to be killed? How is it possible that _this_ was the son of Satan? Rin is kind to everyone, regardless of who they are or what they've done. He gently took my hand in his and, at that point, I didn't know if I could bring myself to hurt him anymore.

...I like him. He's my friend and I... I...

I just wanted to run away from it all. Go back to True Cross even if it would label me a failure.

"Come on. I'll help you get cleaned up." Rin guided me down the hall and into the bathhouse.

I removed my uniform and tossed them into a pile on the tiled floor. I'm not sure how advanced demon technology is compared to ours, but I doubt they have anything strong enough to remove the scent of rotting flesh. Rin returned with a washbin filled with various toiletries just as I wrapped a towel around myself.

I took it from him. "I'll be alright on my own."

"Are you sure?" His entire face was scrunched with concern. "Let me help you with your hair, at least."

I had a feeling he wouldn't leave even if I said no. Besides, there's no way I can get all of this shit out of my hair by myself. "It just feels weird to ask a superior for help."

He chuckled, a delicate sound that made my heart pound in my chest. "I won't tell anyone."

I was already starting to feel better despite what I've just been through. "...Thanks."

I've never felt so disgusted before, not because I was naked in a bathhouse with a demon, but because I was covered with coagulated blood and some sort of soupy, tissue mixture. It was horrible and I was fortunate Rin wasn't as disturbed and had the ability to distract me from my growing nausea and embarrassment. After an hour and twenty minutes, we managed to get most of it out. It would take a few more washes for everything to dislodge itself from my hair, but my scalp wasn't ready for more scrubbing.

"I can't really do anything about the smell," Rin noted, gently rinsing the last bit of shampoo from my shoulders. "Amaimon should be able to get rid of it, though I'm not sure if you'll want him finding out what happened."

"Why's that?" I brushed my wet bangs out of my eyes.

"He hates humans and will get nervous if he finds out Astaroth suspects him of anything. And," he paused nervously. "He might tattle to Demetri."

I narrowed my eyes, wondering why Demetri would even care about what happens to me. "So?"

I glanced over my shoulder, watching him shake his head. "Just don't. Astaroth's walking a thin line already and we don't need any more tension with those two."

I hesitated, mulling over Rin's words. "You mean Nero and Demetri? Is it because they're not demons?" He sat back with a nod, finished with my hair. "What are they?"

"Conquest and War."

Two of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. I suspected as much, especially with the way they separated themselves from the rest of the palace's inhabitants.

But before I could ask anymore, Rin suddenly changed the subject, staring down at his hands and tracing the wrinkles on his fingertips. "Hey Bon, can I ask you something, um...kinda inappropriate?"

"It's the least I can do," I responded, drying my hair with a clean towel.

"Are you...a half breed?"

What? What the hell was I supposed to say to _that_?

My nerves were so fried I couldn't concentrate properly. "No," I admitted. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either.

His eyes, vibrant blue hues void of all emotion, met mine hastily. He held my gaze as he nodded. I wasn't certain if that meant he believed me, but I pushed the thought into the back of my mind to fester with the sorrow and guilt and whatever else churned in the recesses of my throbbing head.

* * *

I was still feeling shaky and disgusted when I finally returned to my room. Amaimon was there for some reason, lazily rolling around on my bed. I must have startled him because he jumped and shoved his tail under his dress shirt.

"Oh," he relaxed, "it's you."

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked angrily, glaring at him from my spot by the door. It felt good to be annoyed after the cafeteria incident.

"...I changed your bedsheets," he said casually, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, bullshit."

He hopped off the bed and was going to, I assume, leave the room, but he stopped when he neared me, face scrunched with disgust. "What's that smell?" He took one quick sniff and immediately recoiled, covering his nose and mouth with both hands. "Eww, you smell like rotten meat!"

"I don't want to talk about it," I uttered curtly.

With jerky movements, he scrambled by me and hurried into his room to get away. I didn't care, grateful that he was gone, and drifted over to my bed. I was exhausted and annoyed and incredibly homesick. None of this would have happened back at True Cross. Most of the students were uncomfortable around me. Tsk, as if I'd ever hurt anyone.

Uh, anyone that's human, I mean.

Just as I was about to lay down in a futile attempt to forget my shitty day, I heard the bathroom door open. Amaimon entered my room cradling an armful of small, purple flowers. I sighed heavily, trying to keep myself composed. "Look, Amaimon, you don't have to – MMFFPPH!"

Before I could react, he pushed me on the bed, straddled my waist to pin me down, and shoved the flowers in my face and hair. The scent of lavender was overwhelming and I couldn't breathe. Eventually, he released me and sat back on my hips. I shook my head, scattering the flowers over my blanket. He looked down at me with his usual apathetic expression and a slight tilt to his head. I glared back at him.

"That's better," he said calmly, sniffing the air.

"Get the fuck off!"


	7. Crown and Crucify

**Crown and Crucify  
****Chapter Seven**

"Suguro, tomorrow night I'm going to have a party. You'll have to help me with decorations."

"What?" I glanced down from my spot on the ladder.

Amaimon was curled up comfortably in his oversized, plush, microfiber recliner, meticulously grooming the green tuft on his tail with a thin comb. "I want cake and Otouto only bakes when there's a party."

I frowned at him. "You're going to go through all that trouble _just_ for some cake?" He flicked a finished lollipop stick at my forehead. I took in a deep breath, fighting my anger. "Why don't you just ask him to make you the damn thing?"

"Don't wanna," he mumbled, stretching and rolling on to his stomach.

"Amaimon. Amaimon!" I called out to him sternly, but he ignored me, fidgeting with his fringe. I sighed and returned to the bookshelf.

Three days.

_Three fucking days_.

That's how long it took me to clean and alphabetize his collection of books. Shelves reached the ceiling and were packed with mostly fictional novels in three different languages. He even had a small cabinet designated for poetry and Shakespeare. It was an annoying task and would have taken longer if the earth demon wasn't bored enough to help me. Despite this good-natured attempt, he still pissed me off; he wouldn't respond unless I called him _master_ and forced me to do all the chores _he_ was assigned, (like cleaning his fucking dayroom.), while he sat snuggled in his stupid chair with tea and a book all day.

Shit, it must be nice to have enough time to read hundreds of books. I wish _I_ had that luxury. Instead, all my free time is spent worrying about my reputation.

Ever since the incident with Astaroth two days ago, everyone has avoided me except three people. Amaimon doesn't know, (and I don't plan on telling him), Rin allegedly doesn't care whether I'm human, and Vlad...well, I suppose he heard from the other servants; besides, he already knew, so I doubt he's concerned about it. I can't really decide how I feel about it. On one hand, I'm relieved that I'm being ignored, yet I'm constantly paranoid one of the demons will become wary and have me executed.

"Suguro." Amaimon startled me by taking a book out of my hand. He was held up to my level by a cluster of thick, leafy vines. "Is something bothering you?" He was so close I could smell the cherry candy from his lollipop lingering on his breath.

"No, master." I turned back to the half-empty shelf, hoping he would just leave me alone.

"Demons are very intuitive when it comes to bonded humans," he started, flipping through the delicate pages of his book. "If something is bothering you," he placed it on the shelf and tilted my chin so our eyes met, "know that it bothers me, too." And with that, he returned to his chair.

I wasn't sure what disturbed me more; Astaroth, Rin, the horsemen, or Amaimon's sudden and random display of compassion. Lost in my thoughts, I finished organizing the remaining books, unaware of my surroundings.

"Suguro~" Amaimon sung my name as I descended the ladder.

I flinched. Every time he called my name like that, I had to do something embarrassing. "Yes, master?"

"Give me a back massage." He flicked his tail playfully.

"No," I growled, fed up with his stupid requests.

"Suguro~ My back hurts."

"Get someone else to do it!"

"Suguro~"

"No!"

"Sugu-"

"Fine! Fine, I'll give you a back massage! Just shut the fuck up!"

* * *

"What's this?"

I shrugged as I fidgeted with the settings on the dishwasher. "List of the things Amaimon wants me to provide for the party tomorrow."

"Chocolate cupcakes, white cake with buttercream frosting, crepes, a big bag of jalapeno chips, barbeque takoyaki..." Rin threw the scrap of paper on the counter, scoffing. "Half of this isn't even available to us!" He shook his ladle at me, irritated. "This just proves how selfish he is – using a celebration to get food!" He huffed.

There's no doubt in my mind that Amaimon wasn't being selfish, but if Rin didn't agree to bake most of the items on his list, _I_ would have to do it. The thought of the inevitable disaster that would surely follow made me shudder with fear. "Well, not everyone likes sweets."

He smiled with a small shrug. "That's true. But since when did _Amaimon_ get to pick when we have a party and what we serve? He never does anything!"

"He takes care of our sacrifices." Vlad startled both of us with his sudden appearance. "You wouldn't have that lettuce if he didn't offer gifts to Assiah."

Rin's affability dropped like a shield; he pressed his lips together, staring with narrowed eyes, uncertain. "Yeah, yeah, okay. So he's not completely worthless." He crossed his arms.

Vlad's mouth quivered at the corners, like he was amused by the demon's response. "'Sides, a party will give you two an excuse to dance together." Vlad placed an arm around my shoulders. "Remember?"

"What?" Rin and I spoke together, confused by his suggestion.

"Geez," he sighed. "Skunk Head, remember you said you wanted to make up for the bathroom incident by sharing a _private_ dance with Master Rin? Isn't that what this party is about?"

I felt my cheeks burn a bright red. "I-I never said that!" I growled, glaring at him, trying to hide my obvious embarrassment.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Skunk Head. Now, let's go." Once again, I was dragged out of the kitchen and away from Rin. By the time we reached the foyer, I was fed up with being pulled around.

I snatched my arm out of his grasp and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "_A dance_? What the fuck were you thinking?" I hissed at him, anger growing as he laughed.

"I feel bad about interrupting your time alone with the young master," he lowered his voice so the surrounding servants wouldn't overhear. "So I asked Amaimon to set something up for you."

_Vlad_ asked _Amaimon_? Strange, that's not what the earth demon had said when he told me about the 'party'. Obviously, it was a cover-up, a distraction for something beyond me murdering Rin. But what eluded me. He seemed to hear the skepticism in my silence.

"Don't worry too much about it, Suguro." He winked and nodded to a folded sheet nearby. "While you're here, do me a favor and spread that over the tables, okay?"

"Fine." I released him.

As I was reaching out for it, the white cloth began to take the shape of a person. It swayed back and forth and made strange sounds. Unamused, I ripped it away to reveal the Earth King. "Boo!"

"Stop playing around!" I yelled, frustrated with his childish behavior. "Where are the decorations?"

"I don't know." He spoke curtly and nibbled on the claw of his thumb. "That's supposed to be your responsibility."

My anger flared again. I felt hot and it took everything I had not to snap his annoying, little neck. "No! _You_ were in charge of the decorations!"

"And now you are." He tilted his head, a playful look in his eyes.

I would have punched him if Vlad didn't grab my arm. "Easy peasy! Decorations are in a shed in the atrium."

I huffed and turned to walk away, but before I could reach the Inner Sanctum, Amaimon called out to me. "You're very entertaining when you're angry, Suguro."

Fucking asshole.

I threw open the doors to the atrium and was welcomed by the crisp, clean scent of the garden air. It's calming atmosphere gradually pulled me out of my sour mood. This was, by far, my favorite room in the entire palace. Trees and flowers and the relaxing sound of running water reminded me of Assiah...or what it was before Gehenna began to swallow it.

I waved in greeting to Moriyama, who was busy watering pansies, and tried to calm myself before approaching. She was so easily frightened and I didn't want to scare her off since I needed her help. "Hey."

"H-Hello, Suguro. C-Can I, um, h-help you with any-anything?" Her bright, mossy eyes met mine nervously.

"Vlad said you might have something we can use as decorations in a shed?"

"Of course!" She perked up and her apprehensive demeanor vanished. "I'll help you carry it." She placed the watering can down.

Tucked away in the back of the garden was a small room that connected to the palace. It was definitely a shed: shelves were lined with dirty tools and empty clay pots, rusted rakes and shovels hung on the wall, and bags of seeds, mulch, and dirt were neatly stacked by the door. Potted plants lined a large window, patiently waiting to join the others in the outside garden. Moriyama picked out a lavender plant and passed it to me. We chose a few more brightly colored plants and she followed me back to the main entrance.

"Amaimon likes these stupid things, doesn't he?" I asked, eyeing the plant's tiny, purple flowers. It had a sweet, soothing scent.

"Um, Suguro." She carefully placed a small rose bush on the cloth-covered table. Her fingers lingered on the petals as she hesitated with her thoughts. "Are you... How has..." Moriyama paused again, taking deep breaths. "Is everything okay?" She turned to me, brow scrunched with concern, tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes. "I-I heard about what happened from Rin. If there's anything I can do..."

Damnit, he just doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut, does he?

"What did he tell you?"

"Astaroth dumped trash on your head..." Her voice was light and trailed off to an awkward, uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm not sure why." That was a lie. I knew exactly why Astaroth did what he did, but I tried to play it off like I didn't know. It seemed like the subject would pop up again while she spoke to Rin and I didn't need her reinforcing the belief that I might be human, even if it was unintentional.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head and clenched her small fists. "He's just a...a big bully!"

I chuckled at her response. It was cute when she tried to act tough. "He'll get payback for it soon enough."

Moriyama gasped and covered her mouth with a hand, frightened by my threatening reply. "Are you going to hurt him?"

"Nah."

"Hey!" Vlad interrupted us, hands on his hips and an irritated expression on his face. "Is this it? It's boring! C'mon, get creative! This place is supposed to look foresty not empty! Sheesh, kids these days!"

* * *

"It looks great, Bon."

"Thanks."

And it did. Well, as far as demonic parties went, I guess.

We had to hurry, but managed to finish decorating the main hall just before the party began. The atmosphere was peaceful and relaxing, a representation of a forest at night. Vlad brought in a few of the copper fixtures to dimly light the room, leafy vines hung tastefully from the ceiling and were accompanied by large lightning bugs, various leaves and petals and tiny lavender flowers were scattered about on the tables and floor. The doors to the Inner Sanctum had been removed, allowing moonlight to poor into the room.

It was mainly a celebration held for the servants, low-level demons that wanted to thank the earth for allowing them to live in Assiah or something, but the demon kings were also present. Astaroth sat in a corner, grumbling to himself as usual. Amaimon wasn't here yet, which was strange considering how excited he was about the junk food. Still, it was nice to have some time away from him; he's grown clingy over the past few days and it's been giving me a headache.

I would have enjoyed the party much more if I wasn't forced to serve drinks with Vlad. We were working in shifts, though, and I should be switching with another servant in a few minutes so I can grab something for myself before the earth demon came and devoured everything. Rin was patiently waiting beside me.

"It's nice to see everyone getting along," he commented, fidgeting with the pair of buttons on the sleeve of his suit.

I hummed in agreement. "Everyone except Astaroth."

"Astaroth is...Astaroth..." I glanced at him. He had a solemn frown and stared down at his feet. "I kinda feel bad for him," he said softly. "Everyone is afraid of him and he has no one to talk to...no friends."

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "That's his fault. If he wasn't such a bully, maybe people would like him." I acknowledged my replacement for the night with a nod.

"It's not his fault, really."

I turned my attention back to him with a snort, a cruel laugh that made his frown deepen. "He's a piece of shit and it's no one's fault but his own." I rolled my eyes as I saw Rin shake his head. "You _really_ think there's a legitimate reason he's so mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "Father is...not very nice to us."

His words instantly made me regret what I had said. I leaned against the wall behind us and shoved my hands in my pockets. Rin's face was pained, stressed as involuntary memories of Satan returned to him. He was lost in his thoughts and jumped back into reality when I gently called his name. "I'm sorry," I apologized softly. "I didn't mean to insult your family or bring up any bad memories."

The demon prince smiled at me and shook his head again, navy hair bouncing with his movements. "Father expects things from us and it's difficult to satisfy him. When he isn't happy with us, he'll..." his voice trailed off and he bit his bottom lip, fangs poking out. "It's not important. Hey," he finally faced me, bright smile on his face. "About that dance..." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at me.

"Ugh, that." My shoulders drooped. Though it sounded fun, I really didn't want to dance with Rin right now. I just wanted to stuff my face and then go to sleep. "You _sure_ you want people to see us dancing? Especially after what happened?"

Rin laughed once, winking at me. "Don't worry, I took care of that."

"What? How?" His expression was making me nervous.

"I simply told everyone Astaroth was jealous of you because you get more attention from me." He stood proudly with a smug grin. "It's my word against his, so eventually everyone will forget about it." We lapsed into silence, watching the servants mingle amongst each other. He spoke again after a moment, tone sheepish at first. "Let's go." He grabbed my arm and tepidly guided me to the Inner Sanctum. "I know the perfect spot!"

"W-Wait!"

He didn't respond and pulled me into an empty, open corner of the garden, under the shade of a large maple tree. Moonlight poked through its leaves, casting shadows on his face and giving his eyes a beautiful, delighted glint. My heart pounded as he forced my hands to his hips and we began to sway to an unheard beat. He closed his eyes and hummed softly.

Without thinking, I ran my fingers through his soft, navy hair. I just couldn't help myself; touching him was a compulsion, a staggering urge I finally gave in to. His hair had a subtle, calming scent to it, like the smell of a fireplace or a burning candle. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I fell into step with him. He leaned closer to me as we swayed, so close I could feel the heat of his body against mine, and the warmth of his breath on my skin.

I snatched my hand back once I realized what I was doing.

It was quiet back here, with only the muffled sound of conversation drifting over from the main party. If I didn't know any better, I would've lost myself in him, but reality is cruel and I couldn't let my emotions control me.

Hidden inside my left sleeve was a short dagger attached to a contraption that would extract if I flexed my wrist. Under the blade was a needle filled with twenty milliliters of holy water, enough to melt demonic flesh instantly. It was dark, we were alone, and I could leave the palace before dawn broke. Everything was set up just right, except for me. I continued to hesitate, desperately trying to muster the courage to step away from him.

As if he could read my thoughts, we separated. I was still holding on to him, mesmerized by what the moonlight was doing to his eyes. "Stop," he said softly, stepping out of my grasp. "I can't do this anymore, Bon."

His expression, lowered and guilty, made my chest tighten. "Do what?" I wanted to sound confident, but my voice betrayed me.

"I thought things would have changed if we were close, that maybe I would realize some hidden emotion I've suppressed," he paused, nervously running a hand through his hair to rid it of my touch. "I want to like you, Bon. I'm being completely honest when I say that...but, I just can't. Nothing is there." He brought his eyes up to mine, distraught and ashamed. "I'm sorry. I'll understand if you hate me."

My heart sank as I realized what he meant with his words. I stood there, quiet, dazed, my thoughts incoherent. My hands seemed frozen in place, slightly outstretched to welcome him back in. But the sensation of his warmth would never come again, and this, perhaps, was what destroyed me.

I wanted to say something, attempt to change his mind or at least convince him that he was wrong about how I felt, but couldn't find my voice.

"Suguro."

I flinched and whirled around. Rin's face took on a regretful frown and he turned away. Amaimon was perched on a low branch, eyes flicking between me and his younger brother.

How long had he been watching us?

His gaze finally settled on me, but his expression was unreadable. "I need your help."

"Right now?"

"It's urgent," he murmured, glancing over his shoulder anxiously. "Suguro," he hesitated and turned back to me. I saw an uncharacteristic look of desperation flash across his face. "Please."


	8. The Past Casts a Long Shadow

**The Past Casts a Long Shadow  
****Chapter Eight**

I didn't get a chance to say anything to Rin. Amaimon pulled me out of the Inner Sanctum, weaved through the servants at the party, and dragged me up the stairs to the demon kings' living quarters. I was out of breath and fell to my knees when we finally stopped in front of his bedroom door. I couldn't find the strength to say anything and so watched him nervously fidget with the lock. I wanted to yell at him, berate him, go back to Rin to apologize and tell him I would make up for this interruption somehow, but my lungs were on fire and all I could do was glare. He turned to me once his door was open, eyes holding the faintest hint of uncertainty. I thought I was imagining it...the earth demon wasn't capable of displaying any emotion other than boredom and anger.

…Right?

He held his hand out to me and I noticed that his breathing was uneven. "You're an exorcist, right?" I nodded. "A good one...right?" I narrowed my eyes at him, confused. He crouched down on his haunches. "The contract says you have to protect me. So I'll give you special permission to use your exorcist powers for tonight, okay?"

I breathed deeply, trying to relax the uneasy feeling of dread rising within me. "Protect you from what?" We were close enough that Amaimon could still hear me if I whispered.

"Famine." He eased the door open and gestured with his hand for me to follow.

His room was just as I expected it to be: big, empty, and covered in foliage. Against the back wall was a small, oak desk with a thick book resting on a metal pedestal. Black tar oozed from between its pages and pooled on the floor around the desk. Five colored seals lined its opening.

"I give life to the earth," Amaimon explained, checking that the door was locked. "Famine takes it away. Because of this, we don't really get along." He passed me and leaned over the book. "I need you to protect me until I can fix her seal."

"So Demetri and Nero _are_ horsemen." I stood beside him, examining the book.

The cover was made from simple, brown leather that was worn in various places. The pages, from what I could see, were yellowed with age. It had no title and nothing to distinguish it from any other book aside from the sigils shining on its side.

"Are you," I turned to face him, shocked that a demon would have such an item in his possession. "Are you trying to bring about the apocalypse?"

"No!" He answered quickly and clenched his fists. After a moment of tense silence, he sighed. "No, it's nothing like that. I can't take on any more responsibility."

Amaimon has never spoken this seriously before, so naturally I was dubious of his words. I crossed my arms and stepped back to examine him. He was agitated and strangely nervous, breath uneasy as if he was dreading something. It was completely out of character for him, the normally contemptuous demon that I could barely tolerate. Seeing him act this way was making me worry. How powerful was Famine to make the Earth King this anxious?

"She'll try to kill me if she sees me." His pale, blue eyes met mine and I recognized that look of desperation. "Horsemen are different than demons. When one kills you...you stay dead."

I chuckled darkly at the irony in his words. "Even demons fear death."

"No," Amaimon fully turned to me, emotion gone from his face. "Death would be a release." He was going to speak again, but the sounds from the tar grabbed his attention. "We're running out of time, so here's the plan." He returned to the book. "I'm going to let her go. Keep her off me long enough for me toredraw part of the seal." He took a deep breath to prepare himself. "Remember, I die, you die."

I rolled up my sleeves and tightened the straps of the contraption around my left arm. "That's enough motivation for me."

While he worked on releasing Famine, I practiced a few protection sutras aloud, being careful with my choices. Amaimon was a demon and if I said the wrong thing it would either kill him or send him into an uncontrollable rage. I kept my eye on him as I muttered to myself, taking note of his body language. His hand trembled as he worked on the seal. It was such a strange thing to see.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried that he wouldn't be able to seal the horseman in his current state.

He hissed at me, pupils small slits. "Don't talk to me! I'm trying to concentrate!"

I glared. "Shouldn't you get Vlad or someone more knowledgeable to help you? If we have more people, it will be easier!" I desperately wanted him to reconsider, mostly because I was afraid of taking on a high-level demon alone, but my pride wouldn't let me tell him that.

"No!" He shouted and turned to me again. "Don't tell _anyone_ about what happens here! If you do, they'll-" He paused, eyes widening.

"They'll what? What the fuck are they going to do? They aren't going to do shit if we're _dead_, Amaimon!" I was prepared to hit him, maybe knock some sense into that thick, pointed skull of his...until I heard what made him freeze.

A deep, guttural growl came from the book, causing it to vibrate violently on the table. The Earth King quickly scrambled away from it as the lights of his room flickered out. Tar poured out from its pages, swirling and forming a large, circular portal on the floor. I stepped back, slightly in front of Amaimon, and pressed my hands together.

I am an Aria, an exorcist who uses sutras to banish demonic entities back to Gehenna. I have also trained myself to be a Dragoon, but my rifle was in pieces inside the bag I brought. As the tar spiraled up and began to take shape, I chanted a quick sutra, summoning a visible sigil of protection. It wasn't strong, but should be enough of a distraction until I could think of something more permanent.

"That's it?" Amaimon was breathless, glaring at me with clenched teeth. "That's all you can do!? Don't you have a weapon or something?"

"It's in my closet!" I retorted, angry at his unappreciative behavior. "I didn't know I would be fighting a demon, so I don't have anything on me!"

"Not a demon," he said calmly. "Horsemen are not demons. They're something very different."

I was going to yell at him for not explaining any of this shit before I signed his contract, but something heavy landed on the floor and caused the room to shake, shattering my concentration. My breath was caught in my throat as the Earth King stared intently at the monster behind me. I could hear popping joints and rattling chains.

It had the face of a young woman with short, curly hair delicately framing her features and curving gently under her chin. Her bangs were blunt against her forehead and her eyes lacked a natural shine, like a bottomless abyss. A turtleneck of some unknown texture covered her mouth, torso, and hands. I wasn't sure if she even had hands; bright, silver chains wrapped themselves around her arms and ended where her fingertips should be, leading to a pair of large scales. Barley (I think) filled the left, and deep red wine the right. Her legs were thin and bony and her feet were buried in the pool of tar.

Black, black, BLACK, everything except her sickly pale face and glistening scales was black. Her eyes, her hair, her clothes...she melted into the darkness around her like a ghost.

"Suguro, I need to get the book," Amaimon whispered to me, crouched in a defensive position. "Make a distraction."

But I couldn't. She didn't acknowledge my presence, soulless eyes locked on the earth demon like he was her next meal. No way I could distract something that was so focused on him. Anything I tried to do would be completely ignored.

"Suguro!" My head snapped to him, confused by the urgency in his voice. "Pay attention!"

"R-Right," I mumbled. I hadn't realized she began to sway awkwardly as she crept forward.

Without warning, Amaimon lunged forward, using my body as a boost to vault over my disappearing sigil and Famine. It surprised me and I tripped forward, landing in the pile of grain. I cried out, shocked and frightened, as she spun around, dragging me along with the scale. Wine splashed on the carpet, staining the cream color with a disturbing red.

Those scales were extremely heavy, even more so with the added weight of wine and barley. No way would a woman with such a gaunt, petite figure be able to lift these.

At least, that's what I thought until she lifted her arm and used momentum to swing the scale (and me) into the desk. Her chains lengthened, coming from somewhere in the blackness of her back, accommodating for the distance. The grain protected me as it slammed down, cushioning the impact. But it still wasn't enough. A broken piece of wood had lodged itself into my arm. It wasn't very deep, but I could feel splinters in the surrounding flesh as I ripped it out. Ignoring the sharp pain, I firmly pressed my hands together, chanting a sutra that would hold her in place.

As she whirled around to face Amaimon, a yellow sigil glowed under her feet, stopping her in her tracks. I continued chanting, supplying constant power to the spell and carefully watched the earth demon redraw the seal with a bloodied claw. The weight of the day's activities suddenly washed over me and I felt exhausted. My arm stung, causing me to flinch as I eased myself to my feet.

A scraping sound made me harden my voice. Slowly, she turned to me, moving jerkily like a mannequin on a set of strings. The scales turned with her, shredding the carpet with its sheer weight. Famine stared at me, eyes wide and hungry.

I was shouting now, shaking, frantically trying to gain control over my fear. I have never been so afraid before, so utterly terrified, like a pig about to be slaughtered. I pressed my back against the wall behind me and felt hot tears begin to form in my eyes.

Naturally, the sigil didn't work; it only confused her for a moment. She slowly dragged herself forward and I stopped chanting, voice caught in my throat. The monster lifted her arm and I raised my hands to protect myself. Cold wine poured over me, making me tremble more than I had before. I heard a sickening _crack_ as the force of the liquid threw me to the floor. I wiped my face and looked up, expecting to see the last moments of my life.

But there was no pain, no broken limbs, no sensation of death.

At the last second, Amaimon took my place. He, too, had slipped from the wine, but brought his feet up to catch the weight of the scale. Blood soaked the green cloth that covered his leg, seeping from a wound caused by his broken tibia. I quickly regained control of my senses, realizing that, had he not placed himself between me and Famine, my lower body would have been crushed and I would be dead.

He tilted his head to look at me, breathing heavily with his usual expressionless face. "You...are supposed...to protect...me." He spoke slowly as he tried to ignore the pain.

"Amaimon," I snapped back to reality and became angry at him for trying to save my life. "What the fuck are you doing!? Are you trying to get us killed!?"

_Us_.

The word came out naturally, but it made me feel...I don't know, frustrated, annoyed, furious, but it brought an undercurrent of comfort.

_US_.

I liked him, too, didn't I? Just like Rin, he was my friend and something I felt I needed to protect. As much as he hated the thought and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I cared about him.

I wouldn't want to call anyone else my master.

Famine eased the scale off his legs, allowing him the chance to relax. I scrambled to my feet and stood in front of him, newfound motivation erasing my exhaustion. With one swift movement, I extracted the blade on my wrist and dug it into her right eye. Holy water trickled down her cheek as she struggled to break free. She whipped her head to the side suddenly, ripping the straps off my arm. I cursed and stumbled back; she used so much force it tore the skin right off.

As I pressed a handkerchief to the raw flesh on my arm, something strange happened: she took a few steps back and dropped to her knees, head bowed low. Her body shook violently, making a gurgling sound as...as _something_ began to protrude from the darkness on her chest. My mind was completely blank as I watched what appeared to be a human pull itself free of the tar that made up Famine.

At first, I wasn't able to discern a gender from my angle. But when it lifted its head at me, mouth twisted into an amused grin, I realized it was an emaciated male, skin white and leathery. He wore a short poncho over his upper torso, an odd cloth around his waist, and lacked shoes. Like Famine, everything about him was black, even his hair that was pulled back into a high bun. He carried a short, silver scepter with a round, ruby at the top resembling an apple. He floated in the air before us, as if he were underwater.

"Do you smell that, Amai?" His voice was strange, a high-pitched purr with a middle eastern accent. "Mmm, that sweet, delicious scent. Doesn't it make your mouth water? Oh?" He covered his mouth and let out a childish giggle. "What happened to your leg?"

Amaimon growled, struggling to sit upright. "Go back, Ja'far. I'm not ready for you."

"Is this him?" He grinned and lifted my chin with his scepter. "Aww, he's cute." He leaned forward so I could feel his breath on my face. He smelled like freshly baked bread and...something rotten. "Maybe I can just have one...little bite... I won't take much..."

I panicked and shoved him away from me. He laughed wildly, throwing his head back and floating over Famine's lifeless body. "Go back!" Amaimon raised his voice. "It's not your turn!"

"Turn?... _Turn_!?" Ja'far slithered closer to us, lowering his head to a threatening glare. "Since when were we taking _turns_?" His voice changed to a deep, menacing tone. "Are you telling me you don't have enough resources for all of us?"

"No, I don't," the earth demon was calm. "So go back."

I looked back and forth between the two, completely lost. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, you don't know?" Ja'far laughed a deep, cruel chortle. "A long time ago," he twirled his scepter around his finger as he spoke. "The four horsemen made a deal with humankind: we would separate ourselves from demons and serve man, but in return, we each required a sacrifice chosen by the lamb once a month." He growled seductively as he approached me. "Amaimon is the lamb...and you," he licked his lips, "have been marked."


	9. The Stranger I Knew Well

**The Stranger I Knew Well  
****Chapter Nine**

Amaimon managed to crawl over to the book while Ja'far was distracted with me. He quickly finished the seal, tracing it on the cover with his finger, and forced the two to return to Gehenna. The thick, black tar disappeared with them.

I couldn't move at first; my arms and legs were shaking and I didn't know how to get back to my feet. I squinted as the lights flicked back on, panting heavily. My temples pounded and my arm felt like it was on fire. In an attempt to stop the flow of blood, I took the soaked handkerchief from my breast pocket and tightly pressed it to my wound. I could feel splinters from the shattered desk digging deeper into my arm.

The earth demon sat silently on the other side of his bedroom, disorientated and out of breath. I watched him struggle to shove the bone back into his leg. The book sat close beside him, pristine and void of any glowing seals, like nothing had happened. He let out a quick huff and wiped away the sweat that had beaded on his forehead with his arm.

"Amaimon," I spoke through clenched teeth. "Amaimon!"

"What!?" He snapped at me, frustrated with his uncooperative leg.

I was so angry my head throbbed like it was going to explode. "I've been _marked_? What the fuck did you do to me?"

"You wouldn't understand." He grunted as he gave up with his tibia.

"Try me. And tell me the truth!" I tried to relax, but couldn't control my tone.

He snarled and glared at me, upper lip pulled back to flash his canines. I returned his intense glower, willing to fight him for an answer. After a moment, the demon relaxed his expression and lowered his gaze to his tattered, stained carpet. He began to pick at his exposed bone, short brow scrunched in thought.

With a deep sigh, he began to speak, each word separate and distinct. "If I don't feed them, they will slaughter mankind." He avoided eye contact, expression as uncaring as I expected. "My job is to mark people they can eat. But their victims must be human and, aside from Shiemi, the only humans here are the ones Aniue sends me."

I forgot how to breathe for a moment, unable to comprehend his words because, to me, they were impossible, a sick, intangible illusion. But it was real and I was proof of this...living, breathing, trembling proof. I leaned against the wall behind me and looked up at the ceiling, trying to give meaning to my incoherent thoughts. "And Mephisto knows about this?"

"He has to," Amaimon said, pulling his knees to his chest despite his disfigured calf. "Horsemen want specific people: they have to be human, innocent, and a virgin."

My fury faltered as I processed his words, and I couldn't hold back a small, disgusted laugh. This was so _ridiculous_, so _unbelievable_, and yet, here I was, being told I was accepted for this mission because I was a _virgin_. It didn't have anything to do with my skills or determination. I brushed my wet bangs out of my face with a shaky hand, wondering why I wasn't angrier with what I was being told.

So I wasn't sent here to end the warbetween Assiah and Gehenna. I was sent here to die.

"How exactly do you know if I'm a virgin?"

"I can smell it..." his voice trailed off, musical and filled with desire. "It's so sweet and overwhelming. It blinds me, clouds my mind, takes control of me…I can't stop it. I have to mark you. It's like an itch I _need_ to scratch."

"So that's why you 'poisoned' me, to cover the scent." I looked at him, feeling oddly calm now that everything was falling into place.

He blinked at me, surprised. "You...you're not mad?"

I knew I should be, but I wasn't. "Nah, not really."

Amaimon glared at me through narrowed eyes, suspiciously searching my face for a reaction. "Why not?"

I sighed. "I don't know... I want to trust you and...I guess I want us to be friends." I lightened my tone, trying to smile. "Might as well try to have a good relationship if we're going to be stuck together."

"But _friends_? With a _demon_?" His tone was sarcastic and his face twisted into a disgusted scowl, but it disappeared quickly, replaced by his blank, half-lidded eyes. "...Friends..."

"Besides," I continued, "I think I would be dead by now if you didn't feel the same." He growled and immediately tried to cover the healing wound on his leg. "I've been here for two weeks and none of the horsemen have tried to kill me."

"I told them not to," he said simply, turning his disheveled gaze to the book beside him. "I can seal them, so they usually obey my requests."

"Then why not keep them sealed?"

"I can't seal Demetri," he spat, disappointment and anger seething from his words.

"So," I tilted my head, struggling to understand his thought process. "Why did you tell them not to eat me?"

He bit his bottom lip and suddenly looked like a child, contrite and innocent. "I don't know..."

I looked at him; his face was smooth and unreadable, but I knew him well enough to notice something in his eyes, something he was trying very hard to suppress. He was so unsure of himself, so confused by the emotions that betrayed his demonic nature. I didn't know what to say and changed the subject, wanting to get these needle-like splinters out of my arm.

"We can talk more about this later." I stumbled to my feet using the wall for support. "Let's get that leg fixed."

* * *

I tapped the button on my alarm clock as it sounded, still feeling exhausted from yesterday. I rolled back to my side and pressed my cheek to Amaimon's hair, felt the soft texture of it against my skin, smelled the delicious, clean, earthy scent that always seemed to follow him, like a breath of fresh air. I was jolted awake, out of my early morning reverie, when he shifted uncomfortably under me. He stared up with dark bags heavy under his eyes and a dazed expression on his usually contemptuous face. I scrambled out of bed as soon as I realized what I was doing and desperately tried to hide my embarrassment by fidgeting with the nearby curtains.

"Is it morning yet?" He sat up and ran his claws quickly through his tousled hair. "Ugh, this place is too clean," he muttered, obviously trying to distract himself.

I pushed open the curtains, for once, and allowed the dim morning light to flood the room. A thick fog had settled over the ground, shielding my eyes from Nagoya. "What's wrong with having a clean room?"

A look of disdain was plastered on his face. "I guess I never thought humans were clean."

"That's offensive." I crossed my arms, glaring at him gently. "...I guess there's a lot we don't know about each other," I paused, hesitating with my next question. "Do you think we could ever learn to coexist?"

"Demons and humans?" He scoffed, giving me a haughty, disgusted frown. "No."

"...Maybe you're right." I shook my head and let my arms drop. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Suguro~"

"What?" I paused at the bathroom door, afraid he would ask for a massage.

"There are three ways to become...'unmarked'."

"Wh-What!?" My head snapped up and I hurried over to him.

"The easiest way is to stop being a virgin."

I laughed once, excitement gone. "I'll pass considering the only option I have is Moriyama." I couldn't imagine doing anything sexual to her; she was far too childish and innocent for my tastes.

"I am an incubus," he said, pausing as if it would interest me. When he noticed that it didn't, he continued. "Sex with me will be enjoyable. You can be on top if-"

"No."

"But I-"

"I'll keep my virginity, thanks," I spoke flatly.

Amaimon shrugged a shoulder, not even slightly disappointed. "Then do what you came here to do."

"Assassinate Rin?"

His eyes held a glint of amusement and, for some reason, I knew he _wanted_ me to kill Rin. "If you become a murderer, you'll no longer be innocent. Or you can pick suicide like the previous exwire," he lowered his voice and continued slowly. "A horse can still eat a dead human if they're warm, and you won't be alive to feel it."

"They _eat_ you while you're _alive_?" I swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the sudden lump in my throat.

He shook his head. "Each horse has his preferred method. The one I picked to feed this month..." He didn't finish, voice trailing off into a deplorable silence.

I knew I wasn't going to let myself get eaten or end my own life, and having sex with a demon was completely out of the question. This left, by default, becoming a murderer my only tangible option. But could I really go through with it? I was afraid that, if I did succeed at killing Rin, I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt.

"Thanks for the suggestions," I said dumbly, disappointed by my dwindling confidence.

Amaimon noticed my distress and softened his expression. "If I think of anything else, I'll let you know."

* * *

I was pleasantly surprised, and slightly disturbed, by the warm greetings I received when I entered the servant's wing. They bowed to me, smiled, made eye contact, and a few of them even called me by name. The rumor that Rin had started yesterday spread quickly, and it was terrifying how much of an influence he had on them compared to Astaroth.

"Hey! There he is!" Vlad forced me into an unwanted embrace. "You're practically a celebrity!"

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Just what I wanted: more attention." So much for being the shy, new guy.

"Don't be a sourpuss." He waved me into the lounge and flopped down on one of the couches. "Well, bad news. I have no idea what you two did last night," he frowned at me, a serious expression that was unnatural on his usually benign face. "But it will take some time to fix everything. A week tops. Two if our shipments are delayed." His smile returned. "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with Amai for a while longer."

I laughed, trying to hide my anxiety more than anything. Vlad is second in command to Demetri, the horseman who could not be sealed apparently, and I couldn't exactly see him as a friend anymore. "Nah, not as long as he's quiet."

"Great! Now, since you're giving up your bed, I figured it would be best for your mental health to assign someone else the task of caring for Amai during the day," he stood and walked over to the door. "Unfortunately, he has chores too, so you'll have to do those on top of your regular activities."

Perfect. More meaningless shit for me to do.

I opened my mouth to tell him I didn't mind giving up my day to wait on the Earth King, especially since we had so much to discuss still, but he opened the door before I could manage any words. The person standing there shocked me into silence. Of all the servants in the palace, why pick _him_?

The rugged, drug-addict guy, the one who used to be a dog I think, stepped into the room, eyeing me with a dulled, curious expression. I searched my memory, but couldn't remember his name. "Human." His voice was clearer, easier to understand than when we first met.

"Sebastian here can handle Amai's insults pretty well, given that he doesn't really understand," he patted the blond's head in an attempt to get his attention, but his eyes remained firmly locked to mine. "You'll be scrubbing the bathhouse for the next few days, so I'll try not to overwork you. Here," he tossed me a pair of keys attached to a rubber keychain that looked oddly similar to the insignia on my thumb. "That unlocks the maintenance room across the hall. If you need anything else, come find me or Sebastian. Let's go, boy," he tugged at the druggy's collar, but he didn't move. "_C'mon_! The longer we stay here, the angrier Amai will be."

Vlad nodded at me before closing the door behind them. I let out a heavy sigh and sat on the nearest sofa. I leaned my head back, breathing deeply to relax myself. It felt like the weight of everything was pushing down on my chest and I feared I would drown if I tried to breathe. I was just so...alone. I could talk to Amaimon, if only to have someone's presence to comfort me, but I doubt he would be interested after the first few words I spoke. He was selfish, and he had just as many problems as I did, so why should he be concerned?

Rin would care, or, at least, make a better attempt at listening, but I couldn't confide in him. I couldn't-

I have to tell him.

It was the only way to be fair after everything I've put him through.

I'd have to tell him everything: that I was human, an exorcist, and worst, the person sent to kill him. But, even as I recognized this necessity, I became nauseous, head swimming with the possibility that he would never want to see me again, that I would lose him. I shook my head quickly, trying to clear my mind of the thoughts that suddenly clouded it. If I dreamed and let myself hope that he would accept me in spite of all this, and it came to nothing, I…

The room was quiet, with only the ticking of a clock to distract me. I stood and, as I made my way to the door, I held up the keychain to get a closer look at it: the insignia was a purple butterfly with pistols for wings. I tucked it into my pocket and made a mental note to ask Amaimon about it later.

* * *

I opened the door slowly, bucket in hand, but stopped myself before entering. It was the middle of the day, when servants should be busy with their chores, so I was startled to find someone hunched over one of the sinks. His back was to me and the water, from what I could see, ran pink.

"Rin?" He flinched at the sound of my voice. "What happened?"

He pressed a stained, white towel to his arm and smiled at me. "Accident. I may be a good chef, but I'm still clumsy ole Rin."

I rolled my eyes and placed the bucket down, closing the door behind me. "Cute," I spoke sarcastically, swallowing back an uneasy feeling of guilt. I tried not to think too much about my actions, working automatically as I took his hand to examine him. A shallow cut ran along the length of his arm, about two inches long. It looked self-inflicted, but I didn't comment on it. "I still have some of Amaimon's medicine left; maybe it will help."

"Thanks!"

I let out a silent sigh, lowering my head so he wouldn't see the emotions seething beneath my fake, content expression. After what happened with Astaroth, I carried a small vial of holy water in my pocket. I never planned on using it, but it offered a sense of security.

Under Rin's curious gaze, I grabbed a clean towel from the linen closet and poured a small amount of liquid on a corner. "Here," I gently pressed it against his open wound.

"Ah," he sucked in air through clenched teeth, grimacing. "That burns."

"T-That means it's working," my voice trembled.

The demon prince laughed softly, obviously hiding the pain he felt. "Thanks, _mom_." I glanced up at him, relieved his eyes held no hint of hostility or doubt. "So, uh," he paused, chewing on his bottom lip. "About last night..." he took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I think I overreacted."

"I hope you realize I don't think of you like that," I said flatly.

He chuckled again. "Then why were you molesting my hair?"

I clenched my jaw and tried to concentrate on what I was doing with my hands. "So what? I like hair." My response only made him laugh harder. Ignoring his raucous chortle, I tossed the towel on top of my bucket and used the bandages he had gathered to wrap his arm. "I'm not a doctor, so you might want someone else to look at it." I hoped he would comply and seek proper medical attention before the holy water festered and melted his flesh.

He winced as I released him and let his arm fall to his side. "Well, you need to learn what 'sterilizing' means," he grinned, playfully punching me in the shoulder with his good hand. "But I trust you, Bon. That's what friends are for, right?"

"...Y-Yeah." I felt a spasm of unease in my chest, heart pounding in my ears.

Is it worth it? I asked myself. Is it worth putting a _friend's_ life in danger just to save your own?

You're a murderer, Suguro.

A heartless, selfish, murderer.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So starting next chapter, I'm going to respond to new reviews in the author's note at the end of each chapter. I just feel like it's fair for everyone and myself so I don't have to worry about accidentally deleting the emails.


	10. Uncertain Circumstances

**Uncertain Circumstances  
****Chapter Ten**

It was unlike anything I've ever seen. The compound bow didn't have a visible drawstring until I positioned my hand over the empty space between the axles. Three lines of white light glowed under my fingertips and an arrow suddenly fit into place as I pulled back on the string behind the cables. I steadied myself, held my breath, and, with a whipping sound, released it toward my target.

I never missed.

No, actually, _the bow_ never missed. Even when I aimed the arrow at Amaimon, it curved wildly and embedded itself into the small, red bullseye behind us. Regardless of its automatic targeting system, Conquest's bow was great for relieving stress and I found myself out back with the training equipment during my free time. Today, I was accompanied by Amaimon, who was seated atop a high branch on a nearby tree.

"What does it feel like?" His words were muffled by the pair of lollipops shoved in his mouth.

"What does _what _feel like?" I pulled back and fired an arrow. It connected with a _thump_ before disappearing into small fragments of white light.

"What does it feel like knowing you're going to be a murderer?"

I knew Amaimon. Though his question sounded offensive and condescending, it wasn't. "It's called 'guilt'."

"What does _guilt_ feel like?" he asked, beginning to get annoyed.

I hesitated with my answer and let the arrow go. _Thump_. "It doesn't feel good."

"Lift your elbow more; it should be parallel with the ground."

I fixed my arm. _Thump_. "It feels like there's an empty hole in my chest."

"Hmm," he hummed thoughtfully and pawed at his chest. "Empty hole..." his voice trailed off, eyes locked on his bandaged leg. "Your shift is starting soon," he stated, straightening his fringe. "Try not to make it obvious _you_ attempted to kill him."

I breathed deeply through my nose. "I know."

"_If_ he lives," he said firmly. "You'll have a little over a week remaining." His tail unwrapped itself from his waist and dangled playfully over the edge of the branch. "If he doesn't get his medicine, he'll die and you'll be unmarked. Then, you can go back to Aniue, get your license, and move on with your life."

That outcome didn't sound as great as I originally imagined.

"And what about you?" I locked eyes with him.

Sebastian opened the back door, balancing a tray with a decorative teapot and matching cup on his head. He acknowledged me briefly with a guttural 'human' before standing under the branch Amaimon was resting on.

"You will take me with you, of course," he spoke as he reached down and filled his cup. "My problems are my own, but I'll expect you to offer assistance if I need it without question."

I gave my marked thumb an unpleasant frown, realizing that, thanks to his contract, I could be spending the rest of my life serving him. I placed the bow down and rubbed my temples. "Does this mean we're going to be roommates?"

"Perhaps not," he shrugged, removing the sticks from his mouth. "A mile doesn't feel that small in a big city like True Cross. You won't see me often, but I'll always be close."

"That's just creepy." I chuckled darkly and shook my head.

"Your mood has improved," he noted, sipping his tea sheepishly.

I sighed and lowered my eyes to the white bow at my feet. "Not for long..." My voice trailed off, quiet and hesitant.

Rin contracted an infection from the holy water I had used to clean a wound on his arm a couple days ago. The palace was in an uproar throughout the day and, since then, servants have been meticulously watching his progress in shifts. Moriyama was able to come up with an antibiotic cream, (technically Amaimon made it), and it was given to him every two hours to prevent the infection from reaching his bloodstream. My shift would be starting soon, leaving me to decide whether to save his life from my obviously stupid mistake, or forgo his medication and watch him until he dies.

I was so ashamed and disgusted with myself. Guilt overwhelmed me, but I tried to see it from a positive, albeit selfish, perspective. I didn't have to do anything; just stand there and wait...easy right?

But it was futile; I had failed in protecting a good friend, and that, to me, was more important than getting an exorcist license.

I looked up and met Amaimon's curious stare. I had tried to explain it to him, what feeling guilty was like, but he didn't understand why this situation provoked such a strange reaction. He figured I should feel happy. I did, after all, accomplish the goal I set out to fulfill. The demon king couldn't comprehend my regret and I wasn't too keen on telling him how I felt about his younger brother.

"You should go now," he sipped again from his overly decorative cup, eyes never moving from my face. "Vlad will be upset if you're late."

I snorted and stretched my arms. "What's he going to do, eat me?"

It was a rhetorical question, meant as a joke, but it made Amaimon choke on his tea. He cleared his throat and quickly turned from me. I swallowed, trying to calm the sudden tightening sensation in my chest. I couldn't bring myself to move and so stood awkwardly silent for a moment.

"Vlad wouldn't do that," he said, sounding dubious of his own words.

I tried to ignore it. "More chores for him, huh?" I wanted to laugh, ease the tension surrounding us, but my voice was caught in my throat.

"...Suguro," his brow pulled together in a concerned frown. "Don't go anywhere alone with him."

* * *

I met up with Vlad in his private lounge downstairs. He looked up at me with a small smile and then was serious. "I'm going to assume Amai has already explained everything to you?"

I nodded and took a deep breath, trying to locate some courage. Vlad has acted differently since Rin became ill, and I have no reason to doubt that his personality change is a direct result of my own. Since I discovered I was going to be eaten by one of the two horsemen living here, I've avoided him, kept our conversations short, and pretended like I didn't notice him... It was too obvious that I was scared.

His frown deepened as I remained silent. "Well, it's your decision," he muttered, standing and avoiding eye contact.

"What should I do?" He lingered at the door, mulling over my question.

"You know what I want you to do."

Naturally. If Rin died, that would make me a murderer and unfit to be a sacrifice. But I kept my thoughts to myself and followed him out into the hall.

He was silent as we walked and, for a moment, I was certain he would lead me to an isolated part of the palace to execute me. It faded as we passed the main foyer and continued into the other wing. The floor changed to white tiles, afternoon light filtered through the miasma outside thinly curtained windows, and everything seemed unnaturally clean. It wasn't until I breathed in a strong, antiseptic scent that I realized we were in the infirmary.

Rin's room was tucked away in the corner at the end of the hall where it would be dark and quiet. A servant stood in front of the door, bored expression on his face. He stepped aside when he noticed us, bowing his head slightly before taking his leave. Vlad opened the door, his eyebrows scrunched in a way that looked worried and disappointed. We didn't speak and he closed it behind me.

Light poured in through a large, open window, illuminating his sleeping form. The demon prince's face was pale, an unnatural white color that emphasized the dark blue of his hair. A blanket was tucked loosely around his weak body and an IV drip fed fluids to his uninjured arm. He looked peaceful, to an extent, as his chest rose and fell with his gentle, rhythmic breathing.

What was I going to do when he woke? What would I say? _Sorry, I didn't realize it was holy water_?

I wandered over to the window to clear my thoughts, hoping the fresh air would help. Amaimon's maple tree sat nearby, almost close enough for me to touch. A cool draft ruffled my loosening fringe, the stale scent of miasma lingering in the breeze. I removed my pin, the only thing holding my hair in place today, and let my bangs fall in my eyes.

What was Rin to me? I never really thought about him as anything more than a friend...but, was he right? Did I love him? Was that the reason I felt this way? I wracked my brain for an answer that would satisfy me as I closed my eyes against the soft wind.

Ten minutes later, when the demon slowly opened his eyes, I still didn't have an answer. He smiled at me as I moved to sit on the edge of his bed. I felt something tug at my heart; love, guilt, disgust? I wasn't sure anymore.

"Hey," he spoke in a hoarse, cracked voice and tried to ease himself upright. I scrambled to help him, gently propping him against a pair of pillows. "What happened to your hair?"

"You don't like it?" I gave him a playful grin, though I was certain it appeared forced.

"I didn't say that," he smiled lightly.

"Listen," I started, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry about the other day." I lowered my eyes, ashamed. I was such a selfish asshole, worrying over the horsemen and having no concern for Rin.

He let out a small, childish laugh. "It's okay; you didn't know I was allergic."

...Wait. Allergic?

His response confused me. I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant. The demon noticed this and, amused, widened his smile. "Demetri said the infection was caused by an allergic reaction from Amaimon's medication," he paused to shrug. "I should've known never to trust anything from him."

"Demetri?"

"Yep. He's our doctor."

I opened my mouth to speak and then closed it, stunned that Demetri was making an effort to protect me. "I wasn't aware demons had allergies." I brushed my bangs out of my eyes, breathing a short sigh of relief. "I can't help but feel like this is my fault."

"It's not." Rin shook his head carefully, trying not to aggravate the throbbing in his temples. "It was an accident. If you keep bringing yourself down like this, it'll destroy you. And I don't want to," he stopped, hesitating. "I know you were just trying to help me and I want you to know I don't blame you for any of this." His voice was soft, almost a whisper as if he were embarrassed of what he wanted to say.

There was a long pause between us, a worrying silence that launched me into my thoughts. I was relieved that, thanks to Demetri, he didn't suspect me of attempted murder, but this very thought made the guilt worse. It was overwhelming and I was afraid it would make me do something I would come to regret. To keep myself from speaking, I stood and paced the room impatiently, ignoring my hair as it fell back into my face.

I wanted to tell him everything, even if it made him hate me. I truly felt it was the only solution, the only thing that would make this guilty, lingering pain leave.

"Are you bored?" he asked with a sniffle.

"No," I responded mechanically. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Rin let out a childish huff when he realized I was too lost in my thoughts to answer. "Bon?"

"Huh?" I looked up at him. He grinned, happy he was finally able to get my attention.

"I bet I can shoot Conquest's bow better than you."

I snorted. "Like hell you can."

* * *

That night I returned to my room collected and calm. I flopped down on the recliner and leaned my head back to stare blankly at the ceiling. It wasn't until I heard the crinkle of a page that I realized Amaimon had already settled into my bed for the night. He was propped upright with a stack of books on the table to his left. Sebastian, unsurprisingly, stood nearby, tray of tea in hand. Determined to drown my thoughts, I stood and sat on the bed, contemplating conversation topics. The demon's eyes remained on his book, uninterested in my presence.

After a few moments, the silence began to drive me insane. "Amaimon," I breathed, tilting my head to catch his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked in a detached voice, sounding as irritated as he looked.

"How's your leg?"

He looked up at me and sighed, closing his book. The demon placed it atop the pile and waved a hand at Sebastian to dismiss him. "What do you want?" he repeated, eyes locked to mine.

I took a deep breath. "I need your advice."

"Advice?" The Earth King narrowed his eyes dangerously at me. "Advice on what?"

"I don't want to hide from him anymore."

"Hmm," he hummed quietly, nibbling on his thumb. "If you plan on telling him who you are and why you're here, your chances of being 'unmarked'," he used his fingers to emphasize the word, "will decrease."

"I'm aware of that."

"My offer of sex is still available, if you happen to change your mind." He turned his attention to tidying his fringe, pretending not to care.

"No," I snapped. "And I won't be changing my mind, so _stop_ asking me."

He shrugged a shoulder. "If you want to tell him, then tell him. I don't understand why you need my advice on something you're so certain of."

"...What would you do if you were in my place, Amaimon?"

The demon paused to stare distantly at the wall. He ran his clawed fingers through his hair, smoothing the spike down as he struggled to provide an answer. "I would run," he said finally. "It wouldn't do any good; horsemen can smell a marked target across the ocean, but I would still try, if only to prolong the inevitable."

Running is definitely an option and something I'll have to keep in mind over the next few days.

I loosened the bow tie around my neck, deciding to change the subject. "What are you reading?" It wasn't until I looked that I noticed the brown, leather book atop the pile had no title. "_That_ has text in it?"

He picked it up. "Not really," he flipped to a random page. "It holds my drafts for horsemen seals...except I'm running out of space so I'll have to dig out a blank notebook," he glanced at his pile. "I think I have one in here..."

The book was fairly thick, probably well over three hundred pages, so I was surprised by his answer. "That's a lot of sigils."

"Horsemen seals are very complex. They're made in layers," he explained. "Each sigil must be more intricate than the previous until the required number of layers is met. The more powerful the horseman, the more layers needed."

"Do they break their seals easily?"

Amaimon looked up, cocking an eyebrow and wondering why I was asking so many questions. "Depends on the horsemen and the construction of the seal. A good seal will take a while to break."

"So, you're making a seal," I lowered my voice, hesitating with my next question. "Who's it for?"

He glanced down at the open page and then closed it slowly, disappointed with his work. "Demetri wants to get rid of Nero. Two of them can't share one sacrifice and Conquest is selfish. He wants to be the only active horseman in Assiah until I can find a better source of food. But it takes time to complete a seal and I lost a few designs thanks to Famine... He's getting impatient."

"Don't worry," I tried to reassure him. "We'll get through this together." I patted his arm in an attempt to comfort him, but he squirmed restlessly under my touch.

"_Together_," he spat, glaring at me. "It's none of your business!"

My anger suddenly flared, temples pounding as my blood boiled. "It is my business! You're my master, remember? It's my job to protect you!" The emotion dropped from his face. "Whatever. I'm going to change." I stood with an irritated huff.

"Suguro," Amaimon's softened voice stopped me before I closed the bathroom door. "Did you give him the medicine?"

"Yes."

I caught a hint of understanding in his eyes before he lowered his head to look at his lap. They flicked back to my face as he nodded.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**ProbableImpossibilities:** Ewwww I can't imagine Bon trying to put the moves on anyone. He would just look scary. xD Thank you very much for the review! It's always nice to read what you think!

**seireidoragon:** HeeHee everyone loves cliffhangers! Thanks for leaving such a nice review! (:

**babygaaralover:** Y'know, I'm writing this and I don't have any idea what he's going to do. :/ Thank you for taking the time to leave a comment!

**Mari:** Aww, thank you so much! I'm as happy as a peach knowing people like you enjoy this!

**LadyEilkahn:** I'm thrilled you like my OCs especially since I find some of them kinda dull (Sebastian really serves no purpose other than to wait on Amaimon so Bon doesn't have to. xD ) Thank you kindly for reviewing!

**ai enmachan:** Oh gosh, your review made me laugh! xD I'm glad you like Famine! It was a pain in the butt trying to figure out how to make her attack with balance scales, (the black horse is the only one who doesn't carry a lethal weapon.) Thank you for leaving a review and hopefully I'll have more opportunities to write PLOT between Amai and Bon in the future. xD


	11. Little Boys and Complex Toys

**Hello, if you want to know what changed with my editing, keep reading. If you just want to read the next chapter, skip down to the chapter title.**

**Author's note about changes:** So that hiatus that I mentioned might take a little longer. We're moving to a house and this will be my last time on the Internet for _maybe_ two weeks. I do want to apologize for making everyone wait so long, and thank you so much for being patient!

Anyway, the most prominent edit I made was removing Beelzebub from the story. He wasn't doing anything and I didn't have a major role planned for him (like Astaroth) so I removed him.

Chapters 1, 2, 3, 8, 9, and 10 didn't have much changed, just a few typos and misused words. I replaced Beelzebub with Astaroth in the beginning of chapter 4. In chapter 5, Bon gives Rin one of his hairpins to hold back his bangs, just like in the manga. Removed the earring scene at the beginning of chapter 6 because it was stupid and not necessary to the plot. The dialog between Rin and Bon in the bathhouse scene of chapter 6 was rewritten. Actually, most of the dialog between these two changed so Rin was more in-character and less...girly, I guess? Rin no longer shows an interest in Bon, instead, it's the other way around. (He actually tells Bon he doesn't share his feelings at the end of chapter 7.)

Chapter 7's title was changed to emphasize how Bon feels about being rejected by Rin, who somehow became his unintentional love interest. *shrug* Chapter 10's title was changed to something more relevant.

I also removed all of the author's notes because they were really pointless. We don't have author's notes in real books (thankfully) so only review responses will be at the end of each chapter (unless I have something important to say like this!)

If you want to go back to read any of the chapters, feel free to! None of the changes I made were plot-related, so it's not necessary for you to reread anything.

I am very happy with the changes I made and want to thank everyone for being patient. I'll probably go back and do a final edit once the story is finished, but by then you won't have anything to wait for. (;

* * *

**Little Boys and Complex Toys  
****Chapter Eleven**

It took Rin two days to get over his supposed 'fatal' infection. I wasn't surprised, jealous maybe and definitely relieved, but not the least surprised. Once Demetri released him from the infirmary, he immediately challenged me to a little contest. We settled on a wager: if I won, Rin would make me a special dinner; if he won, I'd have to tell him the most embarrassing thing I've done to please Amaimon.

He was going to be disappointed, but I decided to be an ass and hint on some nasty secret. There wasn't much else to do here in terms of entertainment anyway.

"Why don't you go ahead and tell me now before you make a fool of yourself?" Rin looked up from stacking his cans, an impish, evil grin twisting his features. "I bet it was something really _naughty_."

I rolled my eyes. "I am _not_ telling you," I spat, becoming frustrated with his constant pestering. "There's no point in having a contest if I just tell you." I stepped back to ensure the empty cans were placed properly.

"Exactly," he boasted. "We both know I'm going to win, so save yourself the trouble!"

He placed an arm around me, but I shrugged it off, earning a snort and an aggravating giggle. "Do you think this is funny!?" His small chortle turned to a full laugh, a boisterous sound that made my blood flare. I growled at him through clenched teeth, resisting the overwhelming urge to kill him.

"Sorry," he managed an apology through his ragged breaths. "Whenever I mention Amaimon, your face gets red."

I unballed my fists, trying to calm myself. "That's because the sound of his name pisses me off."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Are you _sure_ it's not because his name makes you think of something inappropriate?" He tried to provoke an answer by nudging me with his elbow.

Asshole.

"Here," I hissed, tossing the white briefcase to him. He stumbled to catch it. "You go first since you think you can 'beat my ass'."

Because the bow automatically hit what we aimed for, we decided to stack two small groups of cans on a box about thirty feet away. Whoever knocked over the most with a single shot would win. It wasn't as simple as it sounded; the arrows were small slivers of light and acted more like bullets. I've actually tried this before, (practicing while your opponent is incapacitated is _not_ cheating), and it's impossible to hit all six cans with a single arrow. My plan was to shoot and hope gravity was on my side.

Rin steadied the bow and, with a quick flick of his wrist, fired a white arrow at the pyramid. He knocked down four of the six. The demon sneered at me and puffed out his chest. "Beat that!"

"Stop acting like a child!" I snatched the bow from him. He crossed his arms tightly against his chest and stuck his tongue out at me. I clenched my jaw, struggling to ignore him and focus on the bottom-left can.

I raised my arm, remembering to keep it parallel to the ground, and pulled back the glowing bowstring. The axles creaked softly as the string became taut and an incandescent arrow settled into place, small fragments of dotted light flitting around it. I didn't notice this before, but the light seemed to have a small warmth to it, comforting like the tiny flame of a candle.

Astaroth suddenly opened the back door, muttering quietly to himself. He didn't expect to find anyone out here and froze to stare dumbly at us.

What was _he_ doing here?

Just as the thought entered my mind, the arrow slipped from my fingers. It flew from my hands, curved tightly, and nailed the demon of rot right between his eyes. The force of it knocked him off his feet.

"Astaroth!" Rin panicked and hurried over to him. I threw myself beside the two, dropping the bow. I was terrified that I might have hurt him, (or even worse), but my fears waned when the prince began to chuckle. He faced me with a childish grin. "I guess you win!"

The white-haired demon lay on his back, unconscious. There was no blood, but he did have a large, red mark where the arrow had struck him.

Conquest's bow targeted what the user was imagining in his head, _not_ what he aimed for. This explained why the arrow hit the bullseye rather than Amaimon when I had used him as a scapegoat to test my earlier theories.

It was far too dangerous to play around with, that I was certain of. If I wasn't selfish, I would return it to Nero simply because it was far too easy to become distracted and hurt someone, (like Astaroth.) But it was a magical bow that could hit _anything_ without me directly aiming at it; no doubt it would be useful later and I didn't want too find myself without it when the time came.

Ignoring Rin and his dazed brother, I carefully tucked the compound bow back into its white case.

"We should get out of here before he wakes up," he ordered hastily, ushering me inside to the hallway. It was, for now, devoid of servants and any witnesses. "Dude, did you see the look on his face?" He struggled to hold in a laugh. "He's going to be so pissed when he finds you!"

"Let's just hope he doesn't have a bucket with him this time," I sighed, leaning against the wall. The demon's grin vanished, replaced by a remorseful frown.

"Well," Rin started, regaining his benign composure, though it lacked his whimsical smile. "I better get started on your dinner."

"Need any help?" I inwardly cringed at how desperate my voice sounded.

"It wouldn't be a reward if you helped me," he teased. "I'll come get you when it's ready."

* * *

"Amaimon," I called, setting the boxes of seeds down near him.

He looked up from his spot on the ground, clothes wrinkled and covered with temptaint that had seeped into the soil as a result of Famine's presence. His leg, still bandaged though he claimed it was healed, was tucked carefully under him. Despite being a demon, he looked exhausted, skin pallid and dark, heavy bags underneath his eyes.

Amaimon looked like shit, to put it bluntly. He'd been so absorbed with crafting a seal for Nero that he neglected sleep for the past three days. Demetri must be pushing him to finish it as soon as possible. And for a good reason; if neither horseman could come to an agreement on who eats me, the contract would become null. I'd rather be eaten alive than be the direct cause of a seven year tribulation.

But, even so, Amaimon deserved to be treated better; he could barely hold his eyes open.

"Why don't you go inside and take a nap?"

"Can't," he insisted, never turning from the soil. The demon eased his hands into the dirt, removing it of the black taint and causing small blades of grass to sprout.

"Amaimon," I gently called his name and gripped his shoulders as he swayed. "You can sleep on my bed. Moriyama and I will plant the seeds for you."

His eyes, faded and dark, flicked to my face. He complied without comment and allowed me to lead him to the door that opened to the foyer. I watched him disappear up the steps, making sure he took the correct turn, before returning to the Inner Sanctum.

I sighed and stared down at the seeds with a look of disdain. I knew absolutely nothing about gardening and Amaimon wasn't exactly talkative when the topic came up. Hell, he probably didn't even need seeds to grow shit; grass grew just from him burying his claws into fertile soil. But I had promised myself I would do my best to restore his garden, maybe impress him a little.

I found Moriyama tending to another section Amaimon had cleared yesterday. She wore a content smile as she diligently worked. I watched her for a while, trying to pick up on her technique, but couldn't make sense of what she was doing with the trowel. She turned to reach for something at my feet and jumped when she noticed me. "Oh! Hello, Suguro." She didn't seemed bothered by my presence anymore. "Do you need any help?"

I nodded. "Amaimon went inside and I told him I'd plant a few seeds, but...uh," I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed with my lack of knowledge.

Moriyama giggled innocently, covering her mouth with a hand. "Don't worry, gardening is easy. Oh, but we'll need more tools." I helped her up and followed her to a nearby shed. "First, you'll need to till the soil and check for any remaining temptaint underneath..."

I stopped listening to her after a moment, letting her voice become a hum in the background, and lost myself in my thoughts. I tried not to think about Rin too much, unless it involved plans of this death, but found it increasingly difficult the more time I spent alone with him. I couldn't stop myself from imagining how different things would be between us had we met under any other circumstances.

Shima would love him; I could picture the two snickering over some stupid, perverted joke. Yukio wouldn't be very fond of him at first; Rin didn't seem like the type of person who enjoyed sitting in one place for too long. He would surely like the demon's determination and benevolent personality, but not much else.

And what about us? Would things have turned out different if we had met as students? Perhaps, though I can't imagine Rin would ever want to become an exorcist let alone a high school student.

"Suguro?"

"Hmm?" Moriyama's concerned voice brought me out of my reverie. She was staring at something behind me, fair brows pushed together in a frightened expression. I turned, curious, and felt my heart stop. A chill spread through me, goosebumps prickling over my skin.

Conquest stood just outside the shed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Moriyama, stay here."

"No, you can-" She started to protest, but I gave her a sharp, intense glare. "P-Please be careful."

I nodded in an attempt to reassure her and exited the shed, carefully closing the door. Nero seemed to tower above me; he stood straight with his arms crossed against his chest and his eyes narrowed belligerently, forehead wrinkled in anger. He was frightening and knowing why he was here seemed to give him more power.

"Master Nero," I acknowledged him with a trembling voice. "Are you here for Amaimon?"

He raised a perfect brow and ignored my question. "You know," he mused aloud, eyes fixed firmly to mine, holding me in place. "Horsemen can't harm humans. It violates our contract." His lips twitched at the corners, as though he were fighting a grin. "So our seconds in command, those we call our 'horses', eat for us."

_THUMP_.

Something heavy landed on top of the shed behind me. Startled, I glanced over my shoulder, meeting Sebastian's animalistic glare. My breath lodged in my throat as realization dawned over me. This was it. I had taken too long to complete my assignment and now I would be punished for it. I clenched my fists, knuckles white, and turned back to Nero. "Not here," I insisted. "I want no witnesses."

He gave an impish grin and motioned for his horse to come down. "War is a very busy man and he seems to forget we have a contract to uphold." He let his arms drop and fingered a wide, triangular-shaped sheath on his side. "Humans no longer willingly give us sacrifices, so it's our job to ensure we're properly fed." Sebastian walked into my peripheral, irises glowing a faint shade of white. "War takes too long to feed," he paused to step forward, "and I am a very impatient man."

I quickly reached into my jacket and pulled Mephisto's revolver from out of my inside pocket. I pointed it at him, removing the safety. If I was going to die, then fine, but it wouldn't be in front of an innocent girl. "I said no witnesses."

Nero threw his head back and laughed. "Is that suppose to scare me?" He opened the sheath and removed a white, folded weapon. With a flick of his wrist, the ends snapped out, creating a compound bow three times bigger than mine. It was nearly as long as he was tall and had to be held perpendicular to his body. "Do you like her? Her name is Sabina." He pulled the glowing bowstring back and an impossibly large arrow, almost a javelin, settled into place. Six more appeared around his head, all aimed for me, forming a vertical halo of white light.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, desperately trying to steady my shaking hands. "A gun is faster than a bow."

He chuckled darkly. "Want to test that theory?" He fired. Though the arrows curved up and away, I reacted out of fear, dropping the revolver and crouching down to avoid being struck. "Tsk, _humans_ can't be harmed," he reminded, disgusted with my reaction. "However," his disappointment was quickly replaced with amusement. "Demons are fair game."

Amaimon landed in front of me, legs straining to catch his weight. He held his side where one of the arrows had clipped him. "We made an agreement," he hissed, trying to cover the pain with anger. "You will _not_ eat him until _I_ say so."

"Bollocks to your agreement!"

"I _will_ seal you if you continue to act like this!"

Nero laughed once. "And _I_ will kill you before you can even try, _little lamb_."

"No, you will not." Sebastian backed away as Demetri approached us, hands tucked neatly behind his back.

"Why are _you_ here? Don't you have shit to do?" He tightened his grip on his bow, obviously bothered by Demetri's presence.

"Yes, but I was interrupted." His violet eyes glared at Nero, barely leashed aggression hidden in their depths. "Let me remind you, brother: I will _not_ tolerate any violence toward the lamb."

"And _I_ won't tolerate anyone telling me when to eat!"

"Stop acting like a spoiled child." Crimson butterflies began to fade in and out of existence around him, eagerly fluttering their fragile wings. I noticed they were incandescent, made of light like Conquest's arrows. "I have lost my patience with you, Nero."

"Yeah? Well, fuck you."

"Suguro?" Moriyama called to me meekly. She had eased the door open slightly, eyes wide and face paled. "Wh-What's happening?"

"Moriyama, stay-" I was silenced by Amaimon shoving me forward. She caught me as I stumbled. "Amaimon..." I knew what he was thinking; in spite of his exhaustion, he was going to attempt to seal Nero. "You're the one who needs to be here. They can't hurt me."

"I'm not the one they're targeting," he spat, glancing over his shoulder to find Sebastian's gaze riveted to his, body angled toward us. "Don't come out until it's safe." I grabbed him as he turned away. "Let go."

"Let me help you!"

He glowered at me, lips pulled back, flashing his fangs. "Get off!" He snatched his arm away before I could retort and slammed the door shut.

"Amaimon!"

"What is he... A-Are they going to hurt him?"

I ignored her and dashed to the window in time to watch the earth demon get tackled by Sebastian. Vlad rescued him a second later, having jumped down from a second-story window. Amaimon managed to scramble to his feet, only to be knocked down again.

I had to help him, even if it killed me.

But, just as I made that decision, an intense, vibrant, red light distracted me. Butterflies poured out from a sigil Demetri had drawn into the dirt, dancing wildly. Vines flitted out from the ground, grasping anything they could, including him. He reached down, hand phasing through the soil, and pulled out a great sword.

Holy shit. Did all the horsemen wield ridiculously large weapons?

It was difficult to judge from the shed, but it almost matched him in height. The sword was about five feet in length and two feet wide at its thickest part. The blade was black with red insignias that pulsated and glowed. There was no handle, but rather a round, hollow casing that ended halfway up his arm. I assumed it contained controls for hydraulics, as it slowly rotated clockwise, emitting a low hum I could barely hear. Thorned vines emerged from somewhere within the handle, wrapping around his arm and digging into his sleeve. He swung it to his side as if it weighed nothing, dispersing the insects.

I felt Moriyama grab my arm, delicate hands trembling. The horsemen glared at each other in silence for a long time, until, finally, Nero raised his bow.

And then the garden erupted into chaos.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**babygaaralover:** That's actually a good idea! I'll definitely use it when the time comes! Thank you for leaving a comment and, of course, for keeping my motivation up! xD

**ProbableImpossibilities:** Haha, well, it's a bit anti-climatic, but I did want to have a little competition between them. I wish the manga did more with Amai too; he just sorta pops up every now and then to fight Rin and it's a bit disappointing to me since he's my favorite character. :/ Thank you very much for taking the time to review! (:

**The Dark Crimson Blood**: Sorry for taking so long to update! All this crazy stuff in my life seems to be happening at the same time lol. And thank you kindly for the words of encouragement! :D


End file.
